Swat Kats and the King of Monsters
by Twista Heisenberg
Summary: The Ci-Kat-A has returned and has become the worst threat to Megakat City. Dr. Viper also teams up with the Ci-Kat-A to destroy the entire city. They become the strongest enemies and nobody on Megakat can stop them. The Enforcers can't stop the beasts from destroying the city. Not even the Swat Kats can stop them. But somehow, the King of Monsters arrives.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In 1954, something in Tokyo, Japan was discovered by the scientists that they have never seen before.

They believe whatever it is may be a dangerous threat to the city.

They found what appears to be fossil of a giant animal. Which may be stronger than the dinosaurs.

Three years after the attack on Pearl Harbor, the japanese archeologists found strange markings on a slab. They believe whatever exists may not exist on the perodic table.

This is the story about the city ruled by cat citizens. It begins on September 11, 1993 with a female cat archeologist who is on her way to Tokyo on a chopper. As the chopper lands, the cat steps out and approaches the lead scientist cat wearing glasses and suit of Project Monarch.

Cat: Dr. Katsanowa?

Dr. Katsanowa: You must be Dr. Sinian.

Dr. Sinian: Glad you speak my language.

Dr. Katsanowa: You might want to see this.

As she follows him, they approach what appears to be a giant hole.

Dr. Sinian: What in God's creation?

Dr. Katsanowa: This was made two weeks ago. This whole part of the ground collapse and it stopped yesterday.

Dr. Sinian: What's in there?

Dr. Katsanowa: The citizens of Japan only believe this to be a natural disaster. This is no ordinary disaster.

As they enter the hole, Dr. Sinian wears a protective suit and starts hanging from a rope slowly.

Dr. Sinian: Careful. Don't drop me.

Dr. Sinian lands and and then Dr. Katsanowa joins.

Dr. Katsanowa: This way.

They start searching around the cave and Sinian notices thousands of strange markings.

Dr. Sinian: Where did these symbols come from?

Dr. Katsanowa: They've been here since 1954. No one knows where it came from or what it means.

They approach a giant skeleton which surprises them.

Dr. Sinian: Cats alive!

Dr. Katsanowa: This was the infant.

Dr. Sinian: I don't believe it.

Dr. Katsanowa: We've been having these creatures for 39 years.

Dr. Sinian: Is it dangerous?

Dr. Katsanowa: Not his kind.

Dr. Sinian: What do they call him?

Dr. Katsanowa: (facing Sinian) The king.

On Present Day in the city of Megakat, so many civilians start panicking about something strange. Then out comes the Enforcers to discover the problem. Commander Ulysses Feral arrives.

Commander Feral: What the hell is going on?

Enforcer 1: There seems to be a big robbery going on. Whoever's in there is not coming out.

Commander Feral grabs his megaphone.

Commander Feral: This is the enforcers, come out immediately or we will open fire.

In the bank, some of the thugs hold the hostages at gunpoint.

Thug Leader: I want to know who called the enforcers here! You stand up right now if you dialed them here!

One hostage stands up.

Thug Leader: It was you?

The hostage nods his head.

Thug Leader shoots the hostage.

Thug Leader: Anybody want to join him?

The rest of the thugs start stuffing money in the bags.

Commander Feral: I guess we have no choice. Come on, men, we're moving in.

They start entering the bank and the thugs start firing at the enforcers and the start getting into a gunfight.

Commander Feral: Get the hostages out of here, now!

The thug leader shoots at Feral while Feral starts firing back. Feral takes one out and takes out another. One enforcer gets hits.

Enforcer 2: Man down! Man down!

Feral takes cover while the firing continues.

Commander Feral: Cover me!

Feral starts reloading his weapon and then her niece arrives and enters the fight.

Commander Feral: Felina!

Felina: Sorry, uncle.

Felina starts firing and dodging a lot of bullets. Commander Feral continues shooting the thugs.

Commander Feral: Get the leader!

Enforcer 3: Yes, sir!

The enforcer runs quickly to find the thug leader but then gets shot by the leader.

Commander Feral: Great! Felina, cover me!

Felina: Got it.

Commander Feral quickly dodges the bullets while chasing after the Thug Leader. Thug Leader starts running from him and Feral chases him.

Commander Feral: (on walkie talkie) This is Commander Feral. I'm in pursuit. I have the leader on foot.

The thug leader gets to a dead end and Commander Feral aims at the thug.

Commander Feral: Don't move! Take the mask off! Turn around and face me!

Thug Leader: I'm afraid I can't do that, Ulysses.

Commander Feral: (gouges eye) How do you know my name?

Thug Leader: (sigh)

The thug leader turns out and takes off the mask and Ulysses gets surprised.

Thug Leader: Or should I call you... dad.

Commander Feral: Ozzy?

Ozzy: You should've bailed me out of prison.

Commander Feral: The mayor turned your parole down because of what you did.

Ozzy: You knew what I did to defend you.

Commander Feral: Killing defends me? And you rob banks? Ozzy, I don't want to send you back to prison but what you're doing is breaking my heart!

Ozzy: You broke mine, first. Now, you're gonna find out what a broken heart really feels like.

Ozzy shoots Commander Feral in the chest. Felina hears the shot.

Felina: (worried) Oh, no!

Felina starts running to find his uncle.

Felina: Uncle? Uncle?

Felina finds his uncle lying on the ground.

Felina: (tears) Oh, no. Uncle, please don't do this! (calling) Help! Somebody!

Then at the Megakat Hospital, the surgeon steps out and walks over to Felina and her dad.

Brother: How is he?

Surgeon: Good news. He's alive.

Felina: Oh, thank god.

Surgeon: But the thing is, he's gonna be out for a couple days so just let him rest until he recovers.

Brother: Thank you.

Felina sits down by her dad.

Brother: You okay?

Felina: Yeah, I'm fine.

Brother: Tell me what happened.

Felina: He just got shot. (holding her head) It's all my fault.

Brother: Honey, nothing's your fault.

Enforcer: Leiutanent!

Felina faces the enforcers.

Enforcer: Good news. We got him. It's... your cousin Ozzy.

Felina: Ozzy?! But he's in prison!

Enforcer: Apparently, he broke out. But he's in jail now and he's going back to prison next week.

Felina: Thank you for letting me know.


	2. He's Coming

He's Coming

The next morning, a chubby cat named Chance Furlong starts doing a Twitch stream playing his favorite game Call of Duty: Black Ops 3.

Chance: No! No! Follow me! Dude, you're not listening! Let's go!

His friend Jake starts getting annoyed from Chance playing while he's trying to read his book.

Chance: Hey, don't be rude in the chat! That's it! I'm banning you!

Jake: Chance, can you please keep it down over there?

Chance: No, Jake. I'm working right now.

Jake: Well, can you work quietly?

Chance: Hey, what did I say about rude comments in the chats?

Jake: (facepalm) Ah, s**t!

Chance: Dude, what the f...! Grrr!

Jake: Okay, Chance. Can you please take a break from that?

Chance: I can't, Jake. I have 30 minutes to end this.

Jake: That's it.

Jake marches over the Chance's desk.

Chance: Hey, Jake, what are you doing?

Jake unplugs the power strip.

Chance: Jake! What the hell?

Jake: Now, are you done?

Chance: (sigh) Look, Jake. I understand you want some quiet time but unplugging my game setup is not okay

Jake: I'm sorry. But you were being too loud. Shouldn't we be working on Commander Feral's car? It's due.

Chance: Oh, crap. I forgot about that.

Jake: You sure as hell did. I'm still pissed about getting our asses kicked out.

They start walking to the garage.

Chance: We don't even have enough money to replace that roof.

Jake: Uh, hello? It's close to being enough.

Chance: Yeah, but what about the fact that Burke and Murray keep dumping crap in our yard.

Jake: That's a different thing.

Chance: Nothing's different.

Jake: Hey, come on. Let's get this thing fixed before Feral chews us out again. Can you turn on the TV?

Chance: Sure.

Chance switches the TV on the news with a breaking story.

Ann Gora: This just in. Commander Ulysses Feral of the Enforcers was shot during a gunfire at the Megakat Bank.

Chance: Jake, are you hearing this?

Ann Gora: The Enforcers caught the shooter after Feral was shot and the shooter was taken to custody. But we had reports that Commander Feral is in the hospital and he is okay.

Jake: (covering his mouth) I wonder how Felina is holding up?

Ann Gora: It also turns out to be that the suspect that shot Commander Feral claims to be his son Ozzy Feral.

Jake: Ozzy?! He was in prison!

Chance: I guess he's out now.

Ann Gora: In other news, a japanese citizen starts going off with a warning around the city. These are the words of what he had.

Japanese Cat: This is not a hoax. He's here. He's coming. Stay indoors and off the roads.

Ann Gora: Citizens of Megakat has been confused of what the cat said.

Chance: Okay, shut this off. We're not watching this now.

Jake turns off the TV.

Chance: I don't know. Should be surprise Feral with a Get Well Soon gift.

Jake: It'd be nice.

Chance: And what did that Japanese cat mean by saying "He's coming"?

Jake: (sliding under the car) He's Japanese. They believe something we don't.

Chance: What do you mean?

Jake: Whatever they say, just ignore them.

Meanwhile at the Megakat Museum, Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs interviews with Dr. Sinian about the biggest exhibit.

Callie: So whatever this thing was, it was around in Japan, you say?

Dr. Sinian: Yes, we found this on September 11, 1993 in Tokyo. Whatever they found in 1954, they called it the king. This here was the infant of the king. There wasn't any details of what happened to make this thing suffer. Whatever happened to this infant, it must've been attacked by another animal.

Callie: Does it have a real name or do we just call it the king?

Dr. Sinian: Here, we call it the King. But they wouldn't tell us what they called it in Japan.

Callie: I see.

Dr. Sinian: Look the markings on this tibia here.

Callie: It looks like the animal actually attacked him really good.

Dr. Sinian: This thing has been dead since 1990. Three years later, it became nothing but bones. Two weeks after we got this skeleton out, there was one of these that hatched out of its egg. We saw come out and we were gonna take it to the lab to take care of it. But it got away in the ocean and it never came back. We hadn't seen it since then.

Callie: What did it look like?

Dr. Sinian: It looks almost like a T-Rex. At least it's similar to a T-Rex. But nobody knows if it still exists.


	3. Biochemical Labs

Biochemical Labs

While Felina and her father remain in the hospital. The doctor arrives in the waiting room.

Doctor: Ms. Feral. Your uncle wants to see you.

They arrive to the room and see that Commander Feral is doing okay and Felina quickly wraps her arms around him.

Felina: I thought you were dead.

Commander Feral: I should've been.

Ulysses notices his brother.

Ulysses: Glad to see you here, brother.

Brother: I couldn't resist. Your old brother Jack would never forget about you.

Ulysses: (smiles)

Then he notices Feral's daughter runs in the room.

Daughter: Daddy!

Ulysses: Here comes my girl!

The kitten jumps on his wounded father.

Ulysses: How's my little Angel doing?

Angel: (the kitten) Great, daddy. I got a cool gift for you.

Angel gives his daddy a Get Well Soon card.

Ulysses: Well, I can't believe my eyes.

Felina gets a little worried about something.

Felina: (to her dad) Does she know?

Jack: No what?

Felina: About Ozzy.

Angel: Where is the bad cat that shot you?

Ulysses: (secretive) He's in jail. Why don't you run in the waiting room and bring your mommy in?

Angel: Okay.

Angel runs out of the room to get her mother. Ulysses starts getting a little heartbroken.

Felina: Uncle, you have to tell her.

Ulysses: Tell her what?

Jack: About Ozzy. Your son. Your daughter doesn't even know she has a brother.

Ulysses: What you want me tell her? Tell her that she has a psycho brother that shot his own father? She's too young to know this real world.

And then all of a sudden, Chance and Jake arrive in the room with balloons.

Chance: Well, you look beat up today.

Ulysses: Well, if it isn't my two favorite slackers.

Jake: Ha, ha. Very funny.

Felina: Uncle!

Ulysses: How's the car coming?

Jake: We're still working on it. We just decided to give you a good gift.

Ulysses: Well, at least you did something good for once.

Angel walks in with her mommy.

Mommy: Ulysses!

Ulysses's wife hugs him tightly.

Ulysses: I'm so sorry, Carol.

Carol: Are you okay?

Ulysses: Yeah, I'm fine. Oh, Furlong? Clawson? I'd like you to meet my wife and daughter. This is my wife Carol. And this is my little Angel.

Chance: Well, hi, there.

Chance kneels down to her level.

Chance: So nice to meet you.

Jake: Wait, I thought you had a...

Felina: Jake!

Jake faces Felina who shakes her head signaling him to keep quiet.

Angel: What is your name?

Chance: My name is Chance.

Angel: You remind me of another cat.

Chance: Really?

Angel: My daddy said he was better than two pussies.

Ulysses: Hey! Watch your mouth!

Chance: Your kid talks number one.

Ulysses: Yeah, but I'm glad she didn't learn that from you.

Carol: I supposed you two were part of the Enforcers.

Chance: Yeah. But I don't really want to talk about that.

Ulysses: That was your fault, you know.

Jake: No, it wasn't. You interrupted us. It wasn't our fault. It was yours.

Ulysses: Oh, it was. And somehow those two dicks show up out of nowhere.

Carol: Honey! Language!

Ulysses: Sorry. But I'm making my point.

Chance: You could've given us a chance, though. It doesn't seem like you still want to forgive us for what happened. I guess you don't want to come out in the front.

A few hours later, Commander Feral gets rolled in a wheelchair to the front yard and notices his car is bright and fancy and also shiny holding Get Well Soon balloons.

Ulysses: Oh, you guys didn't.

Jake: We wanted to impress you.

Ulysses: Well, I guess I underestimated you after all.

Chance: You forgive us, now?

Ulysses: Of course. (standing up)

Felina: Uncle, please sit down.

Ulysses: I'm fine. I can walk.

Carol: You shouldn't drive either. I'll drive.

Ulysses: (sigh) Fine.

They both get in the car.

Ulysses: Angel, you buckled sweetie?

Angel: Yes, daddy.

Ulysses: (to Chance and Jake) Because I'm off duty tonight, why don't you guys join us for dinner tonight?

Chance: Um... sure?

Ulysses: Come on. Just for tonight.

Jake: Okay. What time?

Meanwhile at the Biochemical Labs, Dr. Zyme starts working on an experiment for growing things.

Dr. Zyme: This oughta do it.

Dr. Zyme injects some of the mutagen in a hamster and then all of a sudden only grows two inches.

Dr. Zyme: Argh! Darn!

Voice: Need any help.

Zyme looks around the lab.

Dr. Zyme: Hello?

Voice: Over here, doc.

Zyme sees his employee, Elrod Purvis.

Dr. Zyme: (phew) Elrod. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else.

Elrod: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.

Zyme: I'm trying to work on this stupid experiment that's supposed to make things grow but it's everytime I inject some in a small animal, it only grows one or two inches. It's supposed to a lot more than that.

Elrod: Let me look at it.

Elrod takes a good look at it.

Elrod: It seems like it's okay. But it's only missing one thing.

Zyme: What's that?

Elrod: Food. But only in a smaller portion. That's what makes it bigger.

Zyme: Well, I already tried that. But still no luck.

Elrod: Well, I don't know what to tell you. I guess just keep trying it.

Zyme: I guess so. This thing is really starting to piss me off already.

Meanwhile at Commander Feral's house, Chance and Jake sit at the table and start digging in.

Carol: So, what do you boys do now besides fix cars?

Jake: Pretty much, that's all we do. And when we don't work, we just do our thing.

Angel stares at the two cats.

Ulysses: Angel, don't stare please.

Angel: They look suspicious. I've seen them before.

Ulysses: (laugh) Kids.

Chance: Believe me, I have a friend who has a kid her age.

Ulysses: Well, when they grow up, they'll learn the real world.

Angel: Did you have an airplane?

Ulysses: Angel, eat please. (to Chance and Jake) Sorry about her.

Jake: We're getting closer to paying you for that roof

Ulysses: It's no big deal. You know what? I already got it replaced. That roof wasn't any good anyway.

Chance: Commander, you seem to be getting nicer than before. What has changed?

Ulysses: Nothing. It's just... I need to talk to you two real quick.

They start having a talk in his office.

Chance: You mean your daughter doesn't even know her brother?

Ulysses: Her brother is the one that shot me. I can't let her know that she has a brother who commits crime.

Jake: Why didn't you tell us?

Ulysses: It's not my place to tell anybody.

Chance: But you're telling us.

Ulysses: I know I booted you out of the force. But it was my job as a commander. But sometimes, I wish I didn't kick you out. I wish you guys were still on the force. I really do.

Chance: Well, where is your son now?

Ulysses: He's in jail. He goes back to prison next week.

Jake: Just tell her.

Ulysses: I can't. She's too young right now.

Chance: I guess she's know about it when she's older.

Meanwhile back at the lab,...

Zyme: Purvis. I don't think this experiment is working.

Silent.

Zyme: Purvis?

Zyme looks around the lab and it seems too quiet. And then he trips on a green tail and falls over and notice and notices a vipercat.

Zyme: (shaking) Viper.

Viper: So nice to see you again.

Zyme: Purvis. Please control yourself.

Viper: There is no Purvis.

Viper notices a little bug in a jar.

Viper: Well, this looks familiar.

Viper grabs the jar and shows the mutagen to Zyme.

Zyme: (standing up) Viper. Is that the...

Viper: You want something to grow? I'll do the honors. But first.

Viper grabs Zyme's neck with his tail and snaps it and immediately kills Zyme.

Viper: It's time to watch Megakat fall to it's knees.


	4. Welcome to Tokyo

Welcome to Tokyo

Back in the body shop, Chance takes his shower and Jake watches TV. And then Chance's iPhone rings and then Jake checks the name and it reads as Uncle Fritz and then he answers it.

Jake: Hello? (on the line) Yeah, he's in the shower. (getting concerned) Okay. I'll let him know.

A few moments later, Chance starts getting frustrated and packs his stuff.

Jake: Chance. It may not be a really big deal.

Chance: Jake! It's the same thing every week and I have to tell him that I can't get involved in his situation! He's always babbling about stuff that I can't understand!

Jake: Maybe he just figured out whatever he was trying on the phone with you.

Chance: And he wants me across the freaking ocean just to help his little problem.

Jake: Well, Do you want me to go with you? I can keep you company.

Chance: No, you better watch over the shop.

They hear a car beeping.

Chance: That's probably my cab.

They step outside and notice Callie stepping.

Chance: (flirting) Hello, pretty lady.

Callie: Hello, boys. I got another flat tire.

Jake: No kidding. We just replaced this tire.

Callie: It's the back tire this time. (noticing Chance's suitcases) You going for vacation.

Chance: Oh, no. This is just laundry. I take these everyday.

Callie: Uh-huh? And why do you have a plane ticket in your hand?

Chance: (sigh) I'm sorry, Callie. It's just my uncle babbling about things.

Callie: Where does he live?

Chance: In Tokyo.

Callie: Tokyo?!

Chance: Yeah, and he wants me to help with his so called problem.

Then, a taxi cab arrives.

Chance: I'm sorry to rush off like this.

Callie: No, it's okay. I just hope it goes okay.

Chance: Yeah me, too.

The next day, Chance knocks on the door at an unknown and a black and white cat with a moustache wearing a white tanktop and jeans.

Chance: Uncle Fritz?

Fritz: Get in here.

Chance: Look, Uncle Fritz. I really appreciate the invite but...

Fritz: Shh. I get it. You're pissed. I'm not trying to drag you into this forever.

Fritz rushes to his computer.

Chance: Well, at least a "make yourself at home" would do nicely.

Fritz: I'm sure it would. (facing Chance) I need your help.

Fritz starts researching the web on his computer.

Fritz: I've been studying that hole that was made in Japan in 1993. A scientist when down there and discovered something down there and took it to the Megakat Museum.

Chance: Okay, so what? It's in the museum.

Fritz: Take a look at this.

Fritz shows Chance the bones of a giant animal.

Fritz: This guy was no dinosaur. He was something else. Something big. Only the scientists here in Japan named it something that no one was allowed to know. The studies say that this skeleton came from an infant animal. It died in 1990 and three years later, it became nothing but that.

Chance: (rolling his eyes) Look. Uncle Fritz. I think this thing is rolling in your mind. But you've gotta let it go.

Fritz: I can't let this go. I gotta find out what this thing was. And I can't do this without you.

Chance: What are you looking for?

Fritz: I'm looking for the king.

Chance: The king?

Fritz: This infant was possibly the offspring of the king. I call it... the king of monsters.

Chance: So, that must be his name.

Fritz: Well, not his real name.

Fritz goes to YouTube.

Fritz: You remember that tsunami that happen in 2011? Look at this.

Fritz plays the YouTube video of the tsunami wave.

Fritz: Watch.

Chance watches the video and notices something coming out the water and crawling on top of a building.

Fritz: This was no natural destruction. Something caused that to happen.

Chance: How do you know that?

Fritz: Because I was there.

Chance: I'm sure that was just some natural creature.

Fritz: A creature that big can be natural? This is different.

Chance: Uncle Fritz, do you really want me to help you or did you just call me up here to waste my time?

Fritz: I am serious. You look just like the cat that can trust me and I can prove that this thing is real.

Chance: I don't know what you saw.

Fritz: You know what? They saw it, too! Something came on this land in 1954! And I know it still exists!

Chance: Maybe that something died before that infant died.

Fritz: (looking him in the eye) Chance, you don't understand. This something may be dangerous and it may affect Megakat City. And nobody knows where our two beloved heroes flew off to.

Chance: Did you discover anything today or what?

Fritz: (sigh) Actually, I did.

Fritz gets a Tokyo newspaper and shows it to Chance.

Fritz: This is today's paper. Front page.

Chance takes the newspaper and notices a familiar egg in the photo.

Chance: W... where did this happen?

Fritz: The same place the hole was. This looks like the same stuff that attacked Megakat long ago.

Chance: Is this what I think it is?

Fritz: I hope it's what you think it is. I'm thinking it's a hellhole.

Chance: Where is this located?

Fritz: Just a few miles from here. It's not a good idea to go right now. There's too many guards. I almost got shot going in there.

Chance: Whoa, you're inviting me to break in some place I've never been to?

Fritz: I know a shortcut. We start searching tomorrow morning. Be prepared

The next morning, Chance and his Uncle Fritz start searching around the field and they go over a big hill and notice a big military.

Fritz: This where they found the bones.

Chance takes out the binoculars and spot the egg.

Chance: (gouging his eyes) This is impossible.

Fritz: You're telling me.

Chance spots the binoculars on Dr. Sinian.

Chance: Wait, that's Dr. Sinian. What is she doing here?

Meanwhile on the base,...

Dr. Sinian: Dr. Katsanowa. I'm Dr. Sinian. We've met before.

Dr. Katsanowa: Aw, yes. Never forget the face.

Dr. Sinian: Do you have any idea what this is?

Dr. Katsanowa: From what I remember, this thing attacked your city.

Dr. Sinian: We called it the Ci-Kat-A.

Dr. Katsanowa: What does the Ci-Kat-A do?

Dr. Sinian: They're creatures from another world. Whenever any living creature gets bitten by one of these, they get infected and they become one of them.

Dr. Katsanowa: Wow. Very incredible.

Back with Chance and Fritz,...

Chance: The Ci-Kat-A is back. How?

Fritz: I think this is another. Shouldn't we head down there.

Chance: Uncle Fritz. I'm not getting arrested today.

Fritz: Naw. They'll just arrest me. You run if they catch you.

Chance: That makes it worse!

Japanese Enforcers: (speaking Japanese)

Chance: Now you've done it.

During the arrest,...

Chance: Look, my uncle brought me into this. So I did not plan this.

Commander Lukshu: Look, son. We're not playing your little games here. Why are you here?!

Chance: My uncle is looking for some animal which I don't know what he's talking. He said there was a giant hole in this area in 1993.

Sinian and Katsanowa overhear the interrogation.

Lukshu: You made a big mistake, cat! I shall cut your head off!

Chance: You're not listen to what I'm saying. What if my uncle is telling the truth? And what is that giant thing out there?

Lukshu: Classified.

Chance: I'll tell you what it is. It's called the Ci-Kat-A. (while Sinian and Katsanowa listen) And it looks like it's going to hatch very soon. And it's getting bigger than before. Once it hatches, your days are over. Unless you tell me if there is something that size that kill these things. My uncle explained this whole thing to me. This hole that I just mentioned? (to the two-way mirror) It had an infant animal! The offspring of an animal that doesn't exist to you guys but it somehow exists here. No one can kill the Ci-Kat-A. Not that size. Once it hatches, it's gonna get stronger every minute til it's fully grown and it's gonna tear up every city on this rock! Your city is going to die!

Lukshu: Sit down!

Dr. Katsanowa: (taking off his glasses all concerned) He knows about the king.


	5. The Return of the Ci-Kat-A

The Return of the Ci-Kat-A

Then with the giant egg, the egg starts shaking.

Employee: The egg is shaking. It looks like it's starting to hatch.

Employee 2: Dr. Katsanowa! The egg is hatching!

Katsanowa and Sinian rush to the view of the giant egg.

Chance: Did you hear that? They just said it's hatching. It's not a natural animal.

Lukshu: I said sit down!

Meanwhile, Fritz somehow escapes and rushes over to the fence and sees the egg cracking.

Lukshu: I'm gonna give you 5 seconds to sit down!

Chance: You don't understand. The city is in danger!

Sinian busts in.

Dr. Sinian: Commander. We need his help.

Then, Sinian and Chance step out.

Dr. Sinian: Chance, why do you know about the Ci-Kat-A?

Chance: What do you mean?

Dr. Sinian: I heard what you told the commander.

Chance: It doesn't matter. Where is the egg?

Chance meets up with his uncle and sees the egg shells being pushed and dropping on a few cats. Then a giant bug crawls out and some of the Japanese Enforcers start shooting the giant bug but it's too strong.

Chance: (jaw dropped) Oh, my god.

Fritz: Is that it?

Chance: That's the Ci-Kat-A. But it's bigger than before.

The bug spits on some the Enforcers and some of them melt because of the acid spit.

Chance: We gotta move.

Chance, Fritz and Sinian start running while the Ci-Kat-A continues attacking the Enforcers. Lukshu starts shooting the giant bug and the bug spits acid at him and Lukshu melts.

Chance: Whatever you do. Do not let it spit on you.

The Ci-Kat-A stops in front of them.

Chance: Whatever you do, don't move.

Fritz: This is some messed up bug!

Dr. Sinian: How do we stop him?

Chance: We can't.

Fritz: Seriously. How do you know these things?

Chance: It doesn't matter, Uncle Fritz!

The bug starts spitting around them.

Chance: Run!

They start running and the giant bug starts chasing them down. Chance starts dodging the acid spits and Fritz does the same. Chance notices a strange snakelike figure running away and it looks very familiar to

Chance. Then the Ci-Kat-A gets closer to him and then starts at him like he's going to eat him.

Fritz: Hey, get over here!

The Ci-Kat-A gets distracted.

Fritz: C'mon, you nasty pest!

Chance: Uncle Fritz! What are you doing?!

Fritz: Get outta here, Chance!

Chance looks at his uncle who is also staring at him and then the Ci-Kat-A spits on Fritz and he melts to the ground.

Chance: No!

The Ci-Kat-A then starts running after Chance and he starts running away from the giant bug and then all of a sudden the bug opens his wings and flies away. Chance watches it fly away.

Meanwhile at the body shop, Jake watches the news about the attack in Tokyo and talks to Callie.

Jake: Callie, relax. I'm sure he's fine. It's just difficult to reach him in Japan. (on the phone) It's okay. I'm sure he'll call soon. I'm sure he wasn't in the attack.

Callie: Okay. Just make sure he's okay when he calls.

Callie disconnects the call.

Callie: (sitting down all worried) S**t!

Mayor Manx: Something wrong, Callie?

Callie: (sigh) Yeah, I'm fine. I'm glad Abby's okay. She was just telling the reporters about it.

Manx: I'm sure your friend is okay. He is one tough cat you know.

Callie nods.


	6. The Confession

The Confession

Meanwhile at Ulysses's house who is not home at the moment, Angel is on the couch watching TV. Carol cleans the kitchen and gets annoyed from the TV.

Carol: Angel, turn that down please.

Angel didn't hear her.

Carol: Hey! What did I just say?

Angel: Where's daddy?

Carol: He's going to see your brother.

Angel: I don't have a brother.

Carol looks at her all confused and she realizes Ulysses didn't tell her. Meanwhile at the jail,...

Ulysses: Son, I don't like seeing you like this. You shot me and I almost got killed.

Ozzy: You were pointing your gun at me.

Ulysses: I didn't know that my own son was part of this! You were in prison for two years! And then I find out you broke out of prison just by watching you take a mask off!

Ozzy: (sigh)

Ulysses: You're going back to prison next week! No court and no attorneys! That is final!

Ozzy: You really want your own son in prison.

Ulysses: I don't want you to go to prison. I want you to learn what's wrong and what's right. And you chose the wrong side. Now let me tell you the truth.

Ozzy: Go ahead.

Ulysses: You have a sister who doesn't even know who you are. My daughter can't find out she's a sibling to a criminal.

Ozzy: So, can I meet my sister, then?

Ulysses: Because of how you're acting? No. You're not getting near her. Not until you clean your act up. (sigh) I know it's been tough since your mother. But robbing banks and killing people is not going to make you feel better.

Ozzy: I had to after you married her.

Ulysses: I married your stepmother for a reason. For a new family.

Ozzy: So I'm not your family anymore.

Ulysses: (heartbroken) I'm afraid not, Ozzy. You're just a family for the devil.

Ulysses hangs up the phone and leaves the visiting area. The jail guard grabs Ozzy.

Jail Guard: Let's go.

Ulysses starts walking out to the entrance and he noticing a massive attack in Tokyo on the news.

Ann Gora: There has been no sign of casualties in the disaster in the monarchy test area. The Japanese Enforcer gave us less details of how this destruction occured.

Ulysses finds the report concerning while watchin the news. Then Jake is also watching the news about the attack and then his iPhone rings and then he answers it.

Jake: Hello?

Chance: Jake?

Jake: (phew and smiles) Chance, you scared the crap out of me. What happened out there?

Chance: It's terrible.

Jake: (concerned) Chance. Tell me you weren't in that attack.

Chance: I'm afraid I was.

Jake: (sigh) You son of a...

Chance: Uncle Fritz didn't make it.

Jake: (shocked) Oh, no. How?

Chance: (in Fritz's house) That's not important. I'm about to come back to the city. While I'm still here, I need you to do me an important favor.

Jake: What's that?

Chance: What did you do with the key to the basement?

Jake: I locked in the chest and hid it behind the red toolbox in the garage by the the window.

Chance: Okay, get the key, get in the basement and get everything ready down there. (serious) We're getting back in business. (outside Jake's phone) I'm on my way.

Jake: Consider it done.

Chance disconnects and he hears a door knocking and then he answers it to Dr. Sinian.

Dr. Sinian: Mr. Furlong. This is Dr. Katsanowa. He's the scientist of Project Monarch.

Chance: (shaking his hand) Hi, nice to meet you.

Dr. Katsanowa: It came to my understanding that you know about the king.

Chance: You're here to help me?

Dr. Katsanowa: I'm here to explain the king of the monsters.

He shows him several pictures of strange footprints.

Dr. Sinian: These photographs were taken in 1954 in Tokyo. They believe that the legend of the king of monsters is true.

Dr. Katsanowa: The king destroyed several things here only to regain power.

Chance: Is the king dangerous?

Dr. Katsanowa: Only if he's angry.

Chance: What else does he do?

Dr. Katsanowa: He fights.

Chance: Have you tried killing it?

Dr. Katsanowa: Nothing destroys him. He's stronger than any other living organism.

Chance: Can he defeat the Ci-Kat-A?

Dr. Katsanowa: Only he knows that.

Dr. Sinian: We believe the king still exists in this world now.

Chance: Okay, I'm gonna stop you there because I know you guys don't just call him the king. That's what we call him. But what do you call him here?

Dr. Sinian: (facing Dr. Katsanowa)

Dr. Katsanowa nods to give him the answer and then faces Chance.

Dr. Katsanowa: We call him... Godzilla.

Chance: So, can Godzilla stop the Ci-Kat-A?

Dr. Katsanowa: Like I said. Only he knows the answer.

Chance: So, I guess we have a monster on our side, don't we?

Dr. Katsanowa: I wouldn't count on it.

Chance: I think the next thing we would need is our two beloved heroes.

Dr. Sinian realizes what he's referring.

Dr. Sinian: Wait. Mr. Furlong. You don't mean...

Chance: I do. And I believe it's time these guys come back in business. Otherwise not only is Tokyo gonna fall but Megakat may do the same. We have no choice... But to call in the Swat Kats.

Meanwhile, Ulysses returns home.

Angel: Daddy!

Ulysses: (lifting her in his arms) Hey, little angel! How was your time with Mommy?

Angel: It was great! Mommy says I'm a sister!

Ulysses pauses and gets shocked and looks at Carol.

Ulysses: (setting her down) Why don't you play in your for a while?

Ulysses looks at Carol all pissed off.

Carol: I can't believe you played her like that!

Ulysses: What are you talking about?

Carol: You never mentioned her brother one time to her.

Ulysses: You weren't supposed to say anything!

Carol: You never told me!

Ulysses: I told you! Not her! I can't tell my six year old daughter that she has a 23 year old brother who lives behind bars!

Carol: You only told her she was the only best kitten we've had! The moment I told her you were going to see her brother, this is what she told me. She told me that she doesn't have brother.

Ulysses: I don't want Ozzy around her.

Carol: He's her brother! You have to tell her!

Ulysses: I told Ozzy he has a sister.

Carol: But that doesn't mean she knows!

Ulysses: What do you want me to do, bail him out? I can lose my job.

Ulysses phone rings. He reaches in his pocket and answers it.

Ulysses: This is Feral. (listening) W...wait. What are you talking about? (listening) Okay, get to City Hall and get Mayor Manx and Ms. Briggs.

Ulysses disconnects and looks at Carol.

Ulysses: I'm sorry, Honey. I gotta go to work.

Ulysses walks to the door and looks at her one more time.

Ulysses: We'll talk about this later, okay?

Ulysses walks over to Carol and tries to kiss her cheek.

Carol: Don't. Just leave.

Ulysses gets a little upset and walks out the door. Meanwhile, Mayor Manx and Callie walk out with the Enforcers.

Manx: You can't arrest me!

Enforcer: We're not arresting you. We're protecting you.

Manx: From what? A little bug?

Enforcer: No. It's a big bug.

Manx: That's what she said.

Callie: Mayor! Stop! What's going on?

Enforcer: That's classified, miss.

Callie: Whatever.

Enforcer: Ms. Briggs. We have the authority to classify any situation.

Callie: Well as deputy mayor I have every right to know.

Commander Feral arrives.

Commander Feral: Is there a problem?

Callie: Feral. What is going on?

Commander Feral: I'll take this. (to Callie) Come on. Mayor, you need to hear this, too.

Callie: What is it?

Commander Feral: The Ci-Kat-A is back.

Callie: What?

Commander Feral: The Ci-Kat-A was the one that attacked that area in the Japan.

Manx: Is it on its way?

Commander Feral: It appears to be so.

Then, Dr. Viper stands on top of a building watching the Enforcers gather the Mayor and Callie.

Dr. Viper: Time for a real buggy lucky day.


	7. Attack of Megakat City

Attack on Megakat City

Chance is finally on the plane on his way back to Megakat City. He starts thinking about his uncle and then he gets interrupted.

Stewardess: Care for some coffee, sir?

Chance: Oh, yes please. With sugar.

Stewardess hands him the coffee and then a father and son sit in front of him. The son starts playing on his 3DS.

Son: Dad! I got to level 5!

Dad: (reading his book) That's great, son.

Son: Dad, why do people talk funny in Japan?

Dad: Shh. We'll talk about it at home.

Son puts his 3DS down and then looks out the window.

Son: Dad! There's a really big bug out there! (Chance overhears) It's as big as a school bus.

Dad: Son, will you let me read my book, please?

Chance looks out the window after hearing what the kitten said and sees the Ci-Kat-A and then...

Chance: Excuse me, ma'am?

Stewardess: Yes?

Chance: How long are we on this flight?

Stewardess: About two more hours.

Chance gulps in fear for the city.

Stewardess: Are you okay?

Chance: (nods) Yeah, I'm okay.

Meanwhile on the Enforcer boat hangar,...

Manx: I thought the Ci-Kat-A was already killed?

Commander Feral: It turns out there may be some communication going on. We don't know, yet.

Manx: And where's Callie?

Commander Feral: I thought she was just with you.

Then...

Enforcer: Commander. You have a visitor.

Commander Feral: Send him in.

Dr. Katsanowa and Dr. Sinian join in.

Dr. Sinian: Commander Feral. We have some important information. This is Dr. Katsanowa and he's here about the Ci-Kat-A.

Dr. Katsanowa: (shaking his hand) Nice to meet you.

Commander Feral: Tell me what you know the Ci-Kat-A.

Dr. Katsanowa: The Ci-Kat-A is a creature from another world.

Commander Feral: I know what the Ci-Kat-A is, Doctor. I want to know what he wants.

Dr. Katsanowa: (nervous to speak) It's actually a she. The Ci-Kat-A you killed was a male. And she's building a nest and communicating.

Commander Feral: A nest? What the hell are you talking?

Dr. Katsanowa: It's getting ready to build an army of its own kind and they might be using your city as the target.

Dr. Sinian: There is someone or something we might trust.

Commander Feral: Forget it, Sinian. We have not seen the Swat Kats in years.

Dr. Sinian: I'm not talking about the Swat Kats. I'm talking about him.

Commander Feral: Who's him?

Dr. Katsanowa: The king is who we might trust.

Commander Feral: Is he on his way?

Dr. Katsanowa stays silent.

Commander Feral: Look, doc. I understand your concern but we Enforcers can handle this. Whoever this king is, be sure he gets with me first.

Dr. Sinian: He's not one of us, Commander.

Meanwhile, Dr. Viper holds up the jar of the little bug.

Dr. Viper: Are you ready for your wedding?

He takes out a syringe of what appears to be the DNA of the Ci-Kat-A meaning that Viper took the DNA from the egg in Japan before it hatched. He puts one little drop of the DNA on him causing the insect to grow faster and then he quickly sets him free.

Dr. Viper: You may kiss the bride.

Meanwhile, Callie who has escaped the Enforcers, searches around the city for what is going on and then she looks forward and notices a squad of giant bugs flying around the city.

Callie: (gasp) Oh my god!

The bugs starts spitting at the buildings causing them to melt away and then start attacking the city and killing civilians. Back in the Enforcer hangar,...

Enforcer: Sir, we have several bogeys around the city.

Commander Feral: Get ready to take them out.

The Enforcers get prepared to fight the bugs. Jake hears the ruckus from the shop and then checks it out and sees a lot of giant bugs attacking the city.

Jake: What the hell?

The Enforcers start shooting the bugs.

Enforcer Leader: Don't let them spit on you!

One enforcer dodges the acid spits shooting around them. One bug grabs and enforcer and throws him to a bus causing it to explode.

Enforcer on computer: There's too many of them. We have another one coming.

Commander Feral: It's coming too fast.

Dr. Katsanowa: It's another Ci-Kat-A. But it's a male.

The male Ci-Kat-A arrives and starts spitting acid on a lot of Megakat civilians. Jake sees the Ci-Kat-A from his property. A taxi cab quickly arrives and Chance hops out.

Chance: (to the cab driver) Get out of here, now!

Chance marches towards Jake.

Jake: Chance. Is that what I think it is?

Chance: It's the Ci-Kat-A.

They see another Ci-Kat-A which appears to be a female which is also the one that attacked Japan.

Jake: There's two of them.

Chance: Do you have the basement ready?

Jake: Yes, it's open.

They quickly open floor door in the garage and quickly climb down and switch on the light to every equipment.

Chance: Suit up.

Meanwhile at the jail, one strange cat woman appears and talks to one of the jail guard.

Jail Guard: Sorry, lady. Visiting hours are done for the night.

The cat woman grabs his head and slams it on the desk knocking him unconscious. The woman reveals herself as Felina. Ozzy notices Felina walking toward his cell.

Ozzy: You know you're gonna fired for that right?

Felina: Shut up. You're coming with me, now.

Ozzy: What's going on?

Felina: We're under attack. I can't lose my own cousin.

Ozzy: Look, Felina. I don't deserve to be free.

Felina: But you deserve to live!

Meanwhile, the female Ci-Kat-A meets up with the male Ci-Kat-A and start making sounds.

Enforcer on the computer: Listen.

Commander Feral: What the hell is that sound?

Dr. Sinian: They're talking to each other. Where did the male come from?

Enforcer on the computer: The scanners read that the male is from this planet.

Dr. Sinian: (confused) How? The female is an alien. How is the male from this Earth?

Enforcer on the computer: I don't know. Maybe it got mutated.

Dr. Sinian: (reacting and realizing)

Dr. Katsanowa: What?

Dr. Sinian: I know who's behind this.


	8. Return of the Swat Kats

Return of the Swat Kats

Back in the city, Callie sees the two giant Ci-Kat-A's attacking the buildings, she then gets her phone out to take a picture and then she starts getting attacked by one of the bugs.

Callie: (struggling) Get off!

Callie starts whacking it with her purse and then kicks it off of her and runs away and the bug starts chasing her down. Then, she hides in the alley where the bug can't see her.

Callie: (panicking and reaching into her purse) Come on. Come on. Where is it?

Another bug jumps her and prepares to spit on her and then she dodges the spits and then two more stop in front of her and she starts staring at them in fear.

Callie: (panicking) Please help me.

Then, she hears something fly over and then looks up. The three bugs look up, too. They see nothing. Then a spiderclaw grabs one of them and smashes him on the pavement and then grabs another watches it all happen and sees one bugs suffering and then she looks behind her and notices two silhouettes of suited cats marching toward her. They step out of the shadows and Callie gets happily surprised and runs and hugs the big suited cat.

Callie: I thought you two were dead.

Big Cat: We just had to shut down for a while. Razor, finish them off.

Razor: (aiming his cannon) With pleasure.

Razor blasts out the last bug with an explosion

Razor: Did you miss me most or T-Bone?

T-Bone: Oh, shut up. (to Callie) Ready for a ride?

Callie: How fast?

Their special jet lowers down and opens the cockpit window.

Callie: (sexy voice) I think I missed the Turbokat the most.

T-Bone: (sexy meow)

Razor: Don't do that, please.

The enter the Turbokat and take off and spot the two giant Ci-Kat-A's.

Callie: What are they trying to do?

T-Bone: It looks like they're building some nest in this city.

Callie: Can you stop it?

T-Bone: As a Swat Kat, I sure hope so.

The Ci-Kat-A's spot the Turbokat firing at them both but their bodies are too strong for bullets.

Razor: T-Bone, I'm picking up scannings on that male Ci-Kat-A. It appears the male is from this planet.

T-Bone: Something's not right. These bugs are from a different planet.

Razor: Well, not this one. This thing looks like it's been inject with the alien DNA. I think it's been mutated.

T-Bone: (realizes) *whisper* Son of a b*tch. *normal* I know who's behind this.

Razor: Who?

T-Bone: Our little snake friend who likes to piss us off.

Razor: (realizes) Viper.

Callie: How do you know it's Viper?

T-Bone: I was in Japan yesterday, I saw the incident and then Viper was there.

Callie: So maybe we can stop Dr. Viper from this?

The Turbokat gets attacked by the bugs.

Razor: T-Bone, we're being attacked!

T-Bone: I see them.

The Turbo lets out a sensor gun firing at the nasty insects and then more start chasing the Turbokat down.

T-Bone: I know a shortcut.

The Turbokat then turns to its right and then the alien bugs chase them down.

Razor: (sarcasm) Some shortcut.

T-Bone: Don't blame me.

Callie: (sarcasm) Smart bugs.

T-Bone: No s**t.

Razor: We got another one coming. It's the female.

The female Ci-Kat-A starts flying and chasing down the Swat Kats.

Razor: (cornered) I think we just pissed her off.

T-Bone: Let's not disappoint her.

Meanwhile at the Enforcer hangar,...

Enforcer on the computer: Sir, we have another ship. It appears to be attacking the insects and not.

Commander Feral: They're back.

Manx: Who's back?

Commander Feral: Our swat friends.

Manx: (excited) The Swat Kats?! They're back!

Commander Feral: Don't get excited. The Enforcers will handle this.

Manx: Feral?! I order you to let the Swat Kats do their job.

Commander Feral: Mayor, they're just vigilantes!

Manx: They're heroes of Megakat City! They just came back! Now, give them a freaking chance!

Commander Feral shakes his head.

Commander Feral: (walking towards the computer) Swat Kats. Welcome home.

The female Ci-Kat-A is still chasing them around.

Callie: T-Bone. Can't you stop her?

T-Bone: I would. But she's too strong. We just gotta keep trying til he gets here.

Callie: Who?

Razor: What are you talking about, T-Bone?

T-Bone: (making a face after spilling the beans) We have company coming.

Callie looks at Razor.

T-Bone: Forget it. Let's ditch her.

The Turbokat goes to maximum speed and quickly gets away before the Ci-Kat-A eats the Turbokat. The Ci-Kat-A makes a loud howling sound.


	9. Dr Viper Strikes Back

Dr. Viper Strikes Back

Meanwhile, Felina and Ozzy start hiding from the alien insects that are still killing the city.

Ozzy: What the hell are those things?

Felina: I have no clue. But we can't stick around and find out.

Ozzy: Felina, if your uncle sees me with you, we're both gonna be screwed.

Felina: I just want to protect my family.

Ozzy: I'm going back to prison next week.

Felina: Not unless you're with me.

Then, Dr. Viper stops in front of them.

Viper: So, you must be the son of Commander Feral.

Ozzy: Who is he?

Felina: That's Dr. Viper.

Viper: You must come with me, kid. I will help you escape this madness.

Felina: (aiming her gun at him) You're not taking him anywhere. You're under arrest.

Viper: Actually...

Viper grabs Ozzy with his tail.

Viper: You're just going to have to explain to your uncle that you set him free.

Felina then glances at the Turbokat.

Felina: Then, why don't you explain all this to them?

Viper looks up and sees the Swat Kats jumping down on him as T-Bone pins him down.

T-Bone: (aiming a gun in his face) Surprised to see your face again.

Viper: Well, look who's back from the dead. How I missed you boys.

Ozzy escapes Viper as he let him go.

Viper: Did you have fun in the grave?

Razor: How the hell did you cause all this?

Viper: I just made some new friends.

T-Bone: There was an egg that hatched in Japan. That Ci-Kat-A came out and attacked a lot of civilians. And one of them does not appear to have alien DNA.

Viper: (laugh) Okay, you got me. I took the DNA from the egg in Japan and injected it into a real cicada.

T-Bone: You did mutate it, didn't you?

Razor: You're causing the entire city to turn into a giant bug nest!

Viper: Like I care.

Viper whacks them with his tail.

T-Bone: Get Felina and the kid outta here!

Razor takes Felina and Ozzy to a safer place while T-Bone gets in a brawl with Viper by throwing punches and kicks. Meanwhile, the male Ci-Kat-A goes around the entire city and goes back to melting civilians with its acid spit and does the same with the Enforcers firing at the giant insect. One throws a grenade at it and it explodes on him but doesn't take affect. The male makes a loud sound.

Enforcer: I think you just pissed him off.

The Ci-Kat-A marches over to one of the soldiers an eats him. The Enforcers make a quick run for it. Back with Feral and the others...

Commander Feral: What happened?

Enforcer on the computer: We just lost one, sir. Devoured.

Dr. Katsanowa: They get hungry every 24 hours. They can eat whatever is in their path.

Commander Feral: You're saying this one hit its 24th.

Dr. Katsanowa: This is the full hour of feast.

Meanwhile with T-Bone fighting Viper, Viper pins him down and points with his sharp poisonous tail.

Viper: You should not have come back, Swat Kat.

Then a claw grabs Viper and throws him to the linked fence. T-Bone notices the Turbokat and climbs up.

T-Bone: I'll drive.

Razor scoots to the back.

T-Bone: Where's Felina and the kid?

Razor: They're safe.

T-Bone: Safe where?

Razor: Felina said she's taking the kid to her dad's.

T-Bone: Good.

Viper watches the Swat Kats escape.

Viper: You get away, Swat Kats! The Ci-Kat-A will handle you.

Back in the Turbokat, T-Bone watches the entire city suffering the serious attack.

Razor: You okay, Ms. Briggs?

Callie: I'm fine.

T-Bone: They don't appear to have a weakspot. None of them do. There's just too many of them.

Razor: Well, something's gotta kill them. We can't fire at it.

Callie gouges her eyes at something and then taps on Razor's shoulder.

Razor: Not now, Ms. Briggs.

Callie taps again.

Razor: Ms. Briggs, I said... (sees whatever she's looking at) T-Bone?

T-Bone: What?

Razor: Look in the ocean.

T-Bone looks in the ocean and sees something moving in the water.


	10. The King of Monsters

The King of Monsters

Meanwhile,...

Computer Enforcer: The male and female don't appear to have a weakspot.

Commander Feral: That's bulls**t. Check it again.

Computer Enforcer: I already checked it five times. There's no end to these things.

Commander Feral: Well, we have to have something to kill it.

Computer Enforcer: There doesn't seem to be another way.

The Enforcer goes back to the screen and then sees something else.

Computer Enforcer: We have another one coming.

Commander Feral: Are you serious? There's three of them?

Computer Enforcer: It doesn't appear to be one of them. This is something else.

Dr. Katsanowa gets the big feeling and then runs out the door. Dr. Sinian watches him run and then runs after him.

Dr. Sinian: Where are you going?

Dr. Katsanowa: I think he's here.

Dr. Sinian: Who?

Dr. Katsanowa: Him.

Dr. Katsanowa runs out of the hangar and watches Megakat get attacked and then looks behind him and sees something moving in the water. Dr. Sinian joins him and sees it coming closer.

Dr. Sinian: Doctor? Is it...?

Dr. Katsanowa: It's him.

The Swat Kats watch the thing get closer to the city. Then, out comes the giant beast slowly walking through the city. The civilians see the giant beast coming through. Feral and the others see the beast on the screen.

Commander Feral: What the hell is that thing?

Back with the Enforcers,...

Enforcer: (to the civilians) Get inside! Get inside!

The male and female Ci-Kat-A sees the beast walking towards them.

Razor: T-Bone. What the hell is that?

T-Bone sees Razor and Callie waiting for him to answer.

T-Bone: It's the king. They call him... Godzilla.

The male tells the female to leave and then stands beside the beast and then makes a howl. Then, Godzilla makes a final step and then slowly inhales deeply and then lets out a massive loud giant roar.

Godzilla: (roars)

The civilians cover their hears. The Swat Kats and Callie cover their ears. Viper hears the loud roar. Godzilla finishes his roar and then the Ci-Kat-A charges at him and then Godzilla fights him.

Razor: Well, T-Bone. Is he a good guy?

T-Bone: That's what we're gonna find out.

Godzilla tackles the Ci-Kat-A and the bug spits on him but the beast doesn't appear to take any effect from the acid spit.

Commander Feral: Enforcers, don't just stand there! Attack that beast!

Enforcer: You heard him. Let's go.

Swat Kats watch the Enforcer charging at Godzilla.

Razor: I don't think the Enforcers can handle Godzilla, either.

T-Bone: Well, we're not interested in attack him. I think he's doing us a favor.

Callie: Don't be so sure. The female is just starting to lay eggs.

The see the female Ci-Kat-A laying eggs in the middle of the Megakat central park.

T-Bone: This is going to be a hell of a night.

The Enforcer start firing at Godzilla but he appears to be too big and too strong to take effect from any bullet. Godzilla tries to bite the Ci-Kat-A but it dodges the teeth of the giant beast and then tackles Godzilla to a big building causing it to collapse. As he notices he lets out another big roar at the bug. Viper crawls on top of one of the buildings and finally sees the giant beast for his first time.

Meanwhile at Carol's house, Angel sits down and watches TV again and Carol starts picking up her dolls

Carol: Angel, what did I say about the TV? Turn it off now.

Ann Gora: (on the news) This is Ann Gora, Kats Eye News, reporting what appears to be two giant creatures attacking the city another one appears but it is not the same as two of them.

Carol: Angel! Did you hear me?

Carol hears a door knocking and answers it to two Enforcers.

Enforcer 1: Mrs. Feral. Your husband called. You and your daughter need to come with us now.

Carol: What's going on?

Enforcer 2: Our city is under a dangerous threat. We need to move now.


	11. Protect the King

Protect the King

The next morning, the firefighters start digging around the collapsed building for victims. The Swat Kats arrive to help.

T-Bone: Need any help?

Firefighter: Help me dig these guys out.

T-Bone: (digging) I saw it collapse last night. It turned out to be an accident.

Firefighter: How can be an accident?

T-Bone: That beast saw it collapse, too, and he looked like he got upset.

Razor: Are you saying that Godzilla might be trying to help?

T-Bone: I said we were gonna see if he's a good guy or not.

Razor watches the female Ci-Kat-A lay on her eggs.

Razor: Where did he go?

T-Bone: Who? Godzilla?

Razor: Yes, we haven't seen him since this building collapsed.

T-Bone: (to the firefighter) Excuse me. (walking to Razor) Well, we just gotta find him.

Razor: (confused) What do you mean?

T-Bone: We're gonna need his help and he's gonna need ours.

Razor taking a look at the destroyed city

Razor: This is one hell of a nest. You really think Godzilla's gonna help us?

T-Bone: They said he only knows the answer. Whether he's good or bad.

Commander Feral: (interrupting) Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up on a bad time like this. This place wouldn't have been like this if you had shown up sooner.

Razor: Hey, Feral. It's nice to see you, too. But we just had to take a little break.

Commander Feral: Well, I was glad you accepted the Enforcer would handle this.

T-Bone: Feral, you say the same crap over and over.

Commander Feral: (traumatized) That's because we need don't need masked cats! Whoever the hell you really are! But I don't care who's behind the mask. All I'm concerned about is a giant nest in the city. And... what ever that thing was that showed up out of nowhere.

T-Bone: I think that thing was doing the job for you. I was told that the only thing we wants is to fight. And that's what he was doing.

Razor: T-Bone thinks he can save the city like we do.

Commander Feral: (pointing at the collapsed building) So, tell me what that's about. There was a lot casualties in that building. Is that saving the city?

T-Bone: He didn't do that on purpose. The Ci-Kat-A shoved him into that building and at that moment, he saw the building collapsing and then he just roared like upset roar.

Commander Feral: Do you speak monster?

T-Bone: No, Feral. I don't.

Commander Feral: Then, I believe that beast is causing trouble.

T-Bone: Believe what you want. You can't defeat the Ci-Kat-A. (getting in his face) And whatever you use on Godzilla, you may not stop him either.

Commander Feral: Are you threatening me?

T-Bone: No. I'm not threatening you.

Commander Feral: I don't like the way you're saying that.

Enforcer: Commander. We just spotted the beast. He's at the mountains with the male.

Commander Feral: Get your missile ready. We gotta take this thing down.

T-Bone: Hold on, Feral. You don't want to do that.

Commander Feral: I'm sorry, guys. But I have to protect the city.

T-Bone: We're trying to do the same thing! Let Godzilla do what he does!

Commander Feral: Try and stop me, Swat Kat! (to walkie talkie) Bring me a chopper!

T-Bone and Razor quickly rush to the Turbokat and enter the cockpit.

Razor: T-Bone. You're not actually gonna protect the monster.

T-Bone: We have to help him. Who's side are you on? Mine or Feral's?

Razor: You know I'm always on your side.

T-Bone: Okay, then. We have to protect Godzilla from the attack.

The Turbokat lifts up in the air and takes off. Out near the mountains, Godzilla makes a stand off to confront the Ci-Kat-A. The giant insect makes a howl and then Godzilla makes the roar. The Enforcer chopper approaches the two giant monsters.

Commander Feral: Bring me chopper back up. I spotted the Ci-Kat-A and Godzilla.

The two monsters start tackling each other.

Commander Feral: Get your missiles ready.

The Swat Kats quickly head over to the mountains to stop the Enforcers.

T-Bone: Feral, abort the missile launch. That's an order.

Commander Feral: Sorry, Swat Kats. But I'm afraid that I give the order, if you had already forgotten.

Razor: Feral, you have to have to listen to him. If you just let them fight, we can destroy the nest in the city.

Commander Feral: I'll take my chances.

T-Bone: Feral! The missiles you're using won't work on them, anyway! You're just gonna make them angry!

Commander Feral: (ignoring them) Fire away.

The Enforcers start firing at Godzilla and the Ci-Kat-A. The missile shoots out and hits Godzilla causing him to make an angry roar at them.

T-Bone: He's done it this time.

Commander Feral: Well, that didn't kill him. Fire another one.

T-Bone: (growl) Screw this!

T-Bone turns to the Enforcers and fires around the Enforcer ships. Commander Feral glances at the Swat Kats attacking the Enforcers.

Commander Feral: I knew this all along.

T-Bone: You're gonna have to come through us.

Razor: T-Bone! Seriously?! Now they think we're bad guys!

T-Bone: It's only to distract them.

Commander Feral: After the Swat Kats!

Godzilla gets back to fighting the Ci-Kat-A. He bites his leg and rips his bug skin through his teeth and then the Ci-Kat-A spits on Godzilla making him roar in pain and then roars again and tackles him again. The Swat Kats get chased around by the Enforcers firing at the Turbokat.

Razor: T-Bone. I can't go to prison for this.

T-Bone: No, you won't. Watch this.

The Turbokat quickly stops and the Enforcers keep going and the Swat Kats turn and take a shortcut.

Commander Feral: (looking around for them) Where the hell did they go?

Enforcer: They seemed to have ditched us, sir.

Commander Feral: (realizing) They distracted us. They wanted us to chased them. That was their plan. Just to protect the beast.

Enforcer: Why would the Swat Kats protect the monsters?

Commander Feral: They're not protecting the Ci-Kat-A. They're protecting Godzilla.

The Swat Kats return to Godzilla and the Ci-Kat-A.

T-Bone: Get your missile ready. Aim it on the Ci-Kat-A. Do not strike Godzilla.

Razor: I'm on it.

Razor prepares to launch the missile and tries to get a lock on the Ci-Kat-A.

Razor: C'mon. C'mon.

The Ci-Kat-A is now locked on target and Razor fires the missile and hits the Ci-Kat-A and then notices the Turbokat and stares.

Razor: Oh my god. He remembers us.

The Ci-Kat-A starts flying leaving Godzilla and starts charging after the Turbokat.

T-Bone: Oh, s**t.

The Turbokat speeds up and ditches him but the Ci-Kat-A is still chasing them down. Godzilla watches him chase them down and then the Enforcers start firing at him while he's not looking. Godzilla gets hit by the bullets and then roars at one of the jets and then smacks it down.

Enforcer: Commander! I'm hit!

The enforcer quickly ejects and the jet crashes and explodes.

Commander Feral: This beast is going down, now!

Godzilla roars at the chopper.

Commander Feral: Get another missile ready.

The missile gets prepared to launch and then Feral finally gets Godzilla on target.

Commander Feral: Say your prayers, Godzilla.

The Swat Kats return with the Ci-Kat-A chasing them. The Ci-Kat-A makes a giant spit and misses the Turbokat but then hits the chopper and then the chopper slowly starts melting.

Razor: T-Bone. The chopper.

T-Bone sees the chopper.

T-Bone: Hang on, Feral. We're coming.

The radio transmitter is blown out.

Commander Feral: Oh, god. This is bad.

The Ci-Kat-A grabs the chopper and then throws it towards the closest mountain.

Commander Feral: (on walkie-talkie) Mayday! Mayday! This is...

The chopper crashes into the mountain and then suddenly explodes. The Swat Kats see that in shock as they realize that Commander Feral of the Enforcers has been killed. T-Bone activates his radio transmitter.

T-Bone: Come in, Ms. Briggs.

Callie: (on the radio) This is Callie.

T-Bone: Callie, I have some difficult news.

Callie: What's wrong?

Enforcer on the computer: Commander Feral. Do you copy?

Callie: (gasps and sobs) No! Oh, god! (breaking down)

Mayor Manx sees Callie crying and the Enforcers see her crying.

Enforcer on the computer: Commander Feral. Please come in. (no answer) Commander Feral. Do you copy?

The Enforcer starts to break down. Carol and Angel walk in the room and see the Enforcers in sadness having her realize that her husband died in the attack and sobs harder.

Angel: (sad) Daddy?

Carol: Sweetie. I need you to go with Mayor Manx. He'll take care of you, okay?

Angel: But, mom.

Carol: Right now.

Manx: Come on, darling.

Then, and Enforcer stops at Jack's house and knocks. Jack answers.

Enforcer: Are you Jack Feral?

Jack: Yes.

Enforcer: I need to talk to you.

Felina and Ozzy notices the Enforcer.

Enforcer: Felina. You're gonna need to hear this, too.

Felina and Ozzy listen to the Enforcer's words.

Enforcer: (frowning) Ulysses is dead.

Jack covers his face and then Felina gasps, covers her face and sobs. Ozzy breaks down and sobs. The enforcer hugs Felina.

Enforcer: I'm so sorry.

Jack: Where did those things come from?

Enforcer: We're not fully sure but we're gonna kill these beasts.


	12. Commander Steele

Commander Steele

The next morning, The Swat Kats remain hidden from the Ci-Kat-A and saddened from the death of Commander Feral.

Razor: I can't believe he's gone.

T-Bone: We shouldn't have let them chase us.

Razor: You could've killed Feral then.

T-Bone: It was just to play along so we can protect Godzilla. He's our best hope for the city.

Razor: Yeah, but who's gonna be commander of the Enforcers now?

Meanwhile with the Enforcers,...

Carol: (sobbing) What is that thing?

Enforcer: All we call it is the Ci-Kat-A.

Carol: What about the other one?

Enforcer: They call it Godzilla.

Carol: Can the Swat Kats stop them?

Enforcer: They're working on it.

Carol continues sobbing hard and then the Enforcer offers her water.

Enforcer: Drink some of this.

Carol takes the water bottle.

Carol: Thank you.

Callie: So is there anybody else who can take over?

Enforcer: We would like to continue taking the order that Commander Feral gave us.

Unknown Voice: I can expand that.

They notice a cat in the shadow stepping out forward and then out comes a cat who appears as an Enforcer leiutanent.

Callie: Lt. Steele?

Commander Steele: Actually, it's Commander Steele now. I found out about the death of Commander Feral. So sad that he passed away.

Mayor Manx walks in to find out what's going on and then sees Steele

Manx: Steele? I thought Commander Feral fired you?

Commander Steele: I'm back and things are going to change.

Steele grabs and apple and takes a bite.

Commander Steele: (chewing) So tell me. What do I hear about this Godzilla?

Dr. Katsanowa: I can take that question. Godzilla is a kaiju that was awakened in 1954. It was classified to everyone but the scientists of Project Monarch.

Commander Steele: So, my guess is that Godzilla is a dangerous.

Dr. Katsanowa: He's not dangerous. It seems like he's trying to help us.

Commander Steele: Did you not see what happened to Feral?

Dr. Katsanowa: The Ci-Kat-A killed him! It wasn't Godzilla. And there are two Ci-Kat-A destroying Megakat City. The one that killed Feral was the male. The bigger one is the female.

Callie: She just layed eggs at the Megakat Park. I was with the Swat Kats when I saw it.

Commander Steele: The Swat Kats are alive?

Callie: Yes.

Commander Steele: (sarcastic) Well, isn't that surprising. But I'm sorry to do this, but I'm gonna do what Feral would do. I'll have to kill the beast.

Dr. Katsanowa: No, Godzilla must live.

Callie: You have to listen to him, Steele. The Swat Kats are protecting him. He's the king of the monsters.

Commander Steele: (loading a gun while they're not looking) So, the Swat Kats are on the monster's side. Well, if that's the case, then I'll have to do what Feral would not do.

Manx: What are you talking about?

Callie: What wouldn't Commander Feral do?

Steele unexpectedly shoots Dr. Katsanowa in the stomach. Then, everybody starts panicking.

Commander Steele: Enough! This is the new sign of what the Enforcers will now do.

Callie: Steele, are you insane?!

Commander Steele: I'm sorry, Ms. Briggs. But it's time that the Enforcers listen to me now that I'm in command.

Manx: The Enforcers protect my city! You can't turn the Enforcers on us!

Commander Steele: Mayor, unless you wanna get shot, I'd suggest you back away!

Enforcer: This is insane! We're not gonna be killing innocent cats!

Commander Steele: Oh, don't worry. Megakat won't die. Unless they have answers like this monster lover.

Steele lifts Dr. Katsanowa up and puts the gun under his chin.

Commander Steele: Now, Doctor. Just answer my question and I'll help with that little wound in your stomach.

Dr. Katsanowa starts suffering and Dr. Sinian starts worrying about him.

Commander Steele: Now, tell me how to kill your king.

Dr. Katsanowa: I'll never tell you.

Commander Steele: Do I have to put another bullet in your stomach?

Dr. Katsanowa: (panicking) I'll tell you! I'll tell you!

Commander Steele: Good. What weapon kills the beast?

Dr. Katsanowa: It's called... (suffering in pain) The Oxygen Destroyer.

Commander Steele: Where can I find it?

Dr. Katsanowa: I won't tell you.

Commander Steele: Last chance!

Dr. Katsanowa: It's in Tokyo! It's in Tokyo!

Commander Steele: (laugh) Nice try. But your stuttering won't help. (serious) Where is the Oxygen Destroyer?

Dr. Katsanowa: We haven't used it in years!

Commander Steele: (realizing) So, you are telling the truth.

Dr. Katsanowa starts breathing.

Commander Steele: At least we can make it back from Tokyo in an hour. But I guess you're not gonna tell us the exact location of this so called "Oxygen Destroyer." We'll just locate ourselves.

Steele releases the gun off his chin and lays him down to rest.

Commander Steele: Rest easy, Doctor.

The bleeding wound seems to be getting worse.

Commander Steele: (to an Enforcer) You. Bring a medic.

Dr. Sinian walks to Dr. Katsanowa and tries to comfort him.

Commander Steele: He'll be alright. At least I didn't kill.

Steele walks over to the angry Callie Briggs.

Callie: You're not gonna get with this.

Commander Steele: Relax. All I want to do is kill the beast so we can end this madness in Megakat. (walking out the door) And after I kill those monsters, your two heroic friends.

Callie hears that and chases down Steele leading to his chopper.

Callie: You're not touching them!

Commander Steele: It's Enforcer duty, Ms. Briggs! The Swat Kats are over and that is final! You want Megakat protected, then the days of the Swat Kats are over!

Two Enforcers grab Callie.

Callie: (traumatized) You're insane! You can't do this!

Commander Steele: As an Enforcer, I am doing this and there is no possible way you're going to warn your Swat Friends! They'll never know what's hitting them! First, we kill the beast! Then the Swat Kats!

Callie: (with tears) I won't let you do this.

Commander Steele: So long, Ms. Briggs

Steele hops in to the chopper and then takes off.

Meanwhile, the radio transmitter in the Turbokat goes off and T-Bone answers.

T-Bone: Ms. Briggs?

Callie: (panicking) T-Bone! Razor! Where are you?!

Razor: We're at the mountains.

Callie: Leiutanent Steele is back and he's completely different!

T-Bone: (confused) W-wait. What are you talking about? Feral fired him over a year ago.

Callie: Well, he's back but he's no longer leiutenant! He's commander now and he's changed! The Enforcers are looking for you!

T-Bone freezes and then looks out the window in the cockpit.

Callie: T-Bone? Are you there?

T-Bone: What do you mean looking for us?

The radio goes to static.

T-Bone: Ms. Briggs? Hello?

Callie: (trying to reach T-Bone) T-Bone? Are you there? Answer me!

T-Bone: (struggling to fix the radio) S**t!

Razor: What the hell is she talking about?

T-Bone: I don't know. Leiutenant Steele is back somehow.

Razor: I heard that. But what is she... (noticing a group of jets)

The group of jets appear to look like the Enforcer jets.

Razor: Oh, you've got to be kidding me.


	13. Enforcers Attack the Swat Kats

Enforcers Attack the Swat Kats

As the Enforcers charge closer to the Swat Kats, T-Bone starts getting the bad feeling.

T-Bone: Time to go.

The Turbokat speeds up and takes off as the Enforcers start chasing them down and firing at the Turbokat.

Razor: What's gotten into the Enforcers?!

T-Bone: I don't know. But we can't find out. We gotta ditch these guys.

The Swat Kats take a right turn and the Enforcer are still on their tail.

Razor: Why are they still chasing us?! We didn't kill Feral!

T-Bone: I bet Steele has something to do with it.

T-Bone starts hacking into the Enforcer radio transmitter.

Enforcer: (on radio) Commander Steele. I got the Swat Kats. We are in pursuit.

Steele: (on radio) Good. I'm on my way to Japan. I'm getting the Oxygen Destroyer.

Razor: Did he say just say Oxygen Destroyer?

T-Bone: (realizes) Son of a... He's trying to kill Godzilla.

Razor: Well, we can't protect him right now!

Godzilla watches the Turbokat get chased. The Enforcer jets start firing at Godzilla to take him down.

Godzilla: (roars angry)

Razor: They're shooting him!

T-Bone: They're shooting us, too, Razor!

Enforcer: It's over, Swat Kats. The Commander has given us orders to kill you.

T-Bone: You're the Enforcers! You never kill!

The firing continues and the Turbokat somersaults to dodge the bullets from the jet.

T-Bone: I have an idea.

Razor: It better not be a crazy.

T-Bone: You're crazier than I am, so I'm gonna do it my way.

T-Bone activates the power booster.

Razor: What the hell are you doing?

T-Bone: We're blasting out of here.

The Turbokat gets grabbed by the male Ci-Kat-A before they could escape.

Razor: T-Bone, hurry up or he's gonna throw us into a mountain!

T-Bone: I'm working on it!

Enforcer: The male Ci-Kat-A has the Swat Kats.

Steele: Let him go. We got a monster to kill.

The Ci-Kat-A zooms closer to a mountain. Razor starts to panick.

Razor: T-Bone, hurry!

T-Bone: Don't rush me!

Razor: It's a perfect time to rush you!

T-Bone: Give me a minute!

Razor: WE DON'T HAVE A FREAKING MINUTE!

T-Bone: Fine! I'll do this!

The Turbokat shoots up in the sky dragging the Ci-Kat-A higher before they crashed in the mountain.

T-Bone: All right!

Razor: Yeah, pussy!

T-Bone: Spit on this, b*tch!

The Turbokat's power boosters blast away shaking Ci-Kat-A off the plane and then he flies back to the nest. Meanwhile, Dr. Viper remains standing 100 feet away from Godzilla.

Dr. Viper: (to himself) So, they call him the King of Monsters. As they also call him Godzilla. Two Ci-Kat-A's against Godzilla. They could use a little backup.

Meanwhile with the Swat Kats finally hiding from the Enforcers and the Ci-Kat-A, Razor starts working on the map.

Razor: Wherever this Oxygen Destroyer is, we gotta find it before Commander Steele does.

T-Bone: I think I know where to look.

T-Bone starts the route to Japan.

Razor: Can you put this on autopilot?

T-Bone: Sure.

T-Bone switches the Turbokat to autopilot while the plane is still going and then he reaches in his glove compartment containing beer bottles. He takes out two and hands one to Razor.

Razor: (smiles) You sneaky pussy. (taking the bottle)

T-Bone: I couldn't resist.

Razor: You know we shouldn't drink while we fly, right?

T-Bone: What? It's not like we're in a car. (taking a drink)

Razor: You know it sucks we didn't get to confess to Feral who we are.

T-Bone: Why would we?

Razor: Maybe, he would ask us to forgive him.

T-Bone: He already asked for forgiveness. Remember?

Razor: I do remember. So why don't we do something for our buddy Commander Feral?

T-Bone: Good idea. (raising his bottle) To Commander Feral.

Razor: To all the other Megakat citizens that died.

They do cheers and take a drink at the same time.

T-Bone: (sigh) God, I missed this thing.

Razor: Yeah, me too. Remember the last Turbokat we had?

T-Bone: I forgot about that! We had to sacrifice it to save Callie and the others.

Razor: (realizing) I just got to thinking.

T-Bone: What's that?

Razor: Whatever happened to Dark Kat?

T-Bone: Last I heard, he was dead.

Razor: When?

T-Bone: (taking another drink) Just a couple years after that round sphere incident.

Razor: Round sphere?

T-Bone: You know. Where we had to team up with the Metallikats?

Razor: Oh, that. I found that awkward. Oh, speaking of, did you hear that Professor Hackle destroyed the Metallikats?

T-Bone: (surprised) When?

Razor: Just last week.

T-Bone: Where did you hear that? From the news?

Razor: It was on the news when you were asleep. I forgot about it when I saw you wake up.

T-Bone: How did he destroy the Metallikats?

Razor: The same way the happened in that Arnold Schwarzenegger movie.

T-Bone: Don't tell me. Crushed?

Razor: Yep.

T-Bone: By the way, that Arnold Schwarzenegger movie is Terminator.

Razor: Whatever, dude. Are you gonna finish your beer?

T-Bone: How long does alcohol wear out in your body?

Razor: Well, we're just about halfway in Japan.

T-Bone: Let's spend more time with the beer.

Razor: This is our only one. We could've just had milk in that compartment.

T-Bone: No, we need to have a beer. This is how the Swat Kats take a break.

Razor: Wow.


	14. The Oxygen Destroyer

The Oxygen Destroyer

Meanwhile, the medical Enforcer checks in with the dying Dr. Katsanowa.

Med. Enforcer: You alright?

Dr. Katsanowa: (dying) It's all my fault. Abby.

Dr. Sinian holds his paw.

Dr. Katsanowa: You must warn... the Swat Kats... that they must... let Godzilla... live.

Dr. Sinian: The Enforcers are after the Swat Kats. They're going to kill them.

Enforcer: No, we're not.

Dr. Sinian faces the Enforcer as she heard.

Enforcer: We're the Enforcers. We don't kill anybody. Those soldiers that were attacking the Swat Kats. Those weren't Enforcers.

Dr. Sinian: (gouging her eyes) What?

Callie walks in.

Enforcer: Ms. Briggs had me check the list of the Enforcers. Commander Steele was not listed.

Dr. Sinian: Oh, my god. That's illegal!

Enforcer: We're gonna hunt down Steele. And if we find the Swat Kats, they must be protected.

Callie: What about Godzilla?

Dr. Sinian: Godzilla must live. He's our only hope to kill the Ci-Kat-A's.

Callie: Actually, the Swat Kats are gonna try to the kill them. But where are we gonna find a new Commander?

Felina's Voice: You already have one.

Callie looks back and sees Felina and Ozzy step out of the shadow.

Felina: Deputy Mayor Briggs. Meet Ozzy. This is the son of Commander Feral. He's here to help.

Callie: But Felina, he was a criminal. He almost killed Commander Feral.

Felina: I know. But there's still good in him.

Ozzy: Felina wanted me to take my father's place.

Enforcer: Are you sure you want to do this?

Ozzy: I know I did some things that were wrong. But I would like a second chance.

Enforcer: (nodding) Alright, Commander. Welcome to the team.

Ozzy: (smiles) Thank you.

Enforcer: This way.

Dr. Sinian: Ms. Briggs.

Callie stays with Dr. Sinian and listens to Dr. Katsanowa.

Dr. Katsanowa: The Oxygen Destroyer... is the only way to destroy the Ci-Kat-A.

Callie: How many is there?

Dr. Katsanowa: Only one. Steele is on his way to Japan to bring it to Megakat. The Swat Kats must stop him before he reaches Godzilla.

Callie: I'll be right back.

Callie walks out of the room.

Dr. Sinian: (sobbing a little) What now?

Dr. Katsanowa: My wife and daughter.

Dr. Sinian: What about them?

Dr. Katsanowa: You must let them know... that I love them... and they must stay strong.

Dr. Sinata: Doctor, don't say that. You're gonna make it.

Dr. Katsanowa: I'm sorry... but my brother is waiting for me.

His heart monitor shows his heart rate is going low.

Dr. Katsanowa: It's time. Remember... Godzilla... must... live...

His heart stops and then he is now resting in peace and Dr. Sinian sobs harder.

Meanwhile, Godzilla starts walking back towards the city and then some of Steele's Enforcers approach the beast. As he sees the jets, he lets out his roar to tell them to stop.

Steele Enforcer: Almost got him on target.

Godzilla roars again. The Steele Enforcer gets a lock on him and then fires a missile and hits Godzilla causing him to collapse on the ground.

Steele Enforcer: It won't kill him but the Oxygen Destroyer will. We're just making him weak.

Godzilla tries to stand up but then another missile hits him again causing him to roll and then he starts bleeding.

Steele Enforcer: One more.

The Steele Enforcer fires one more missile and hits him again causing him to lay on the ground hurt really bad.

Steele Enforcer: We got him, now. Now to wait for Commander to finish the job.

Meanwhile in Tokyo, the Swat Kats make it to the devastated area while the female Ci-Kat-A started attacking.

T-Bone: This is where the Ci-Kat-A was.

Razor: It doesn't look like the Enforcers made it, yet.

Razor spots something in the map.

Razor: I'm picking up something. It looks like we found our Destroyer.

T-Bone spots the building.

T-Bone: That's where I was arrested.

Razor: I don't wanna hear it.

They slowly land the Turbokat and then they enter the building and search around the place with their flashlights.

T-Bone: I saw a labratory in here and I think I know what the Oxygen weapon looks like.

Razor: What is it?

T-Bone: It's a set of silver balls.

Razor: That's gross.

T-Bone: Not a good time for jokes, Razor.

T-Bone spots a handgun on the floor and then grabs it for anything that moves.

Razor: You're really gonna use that?

T-Bone: You never know when something comes at you. It could be one of those bugs that attacked Megakat City.

Razor: You play too much Resident Evil.

T-Bone: Actually, it was Silent Hill.

Razor: Silent Hill gave you nightmares.

T-Bone: Oh, yeah? Wait til you play the Last of Us.

Razor: (rolling his eyes) Let's keep moving.

T-Bone spots a box of bullets for the gun he picked up and then loads it up.

T-Bone: Keep your eyes open.

Razor: Did they shut the power off?

T-Bone: Yeah, right after I left.

T-Bone finds a sign on the door that says laboratory.

T-Bone: In here.

They open the door and enter and see a lot of warheads and everything and start searching for a right element weapon. T-Bone notices labels under each element container and then Razor spots a label that says "Oxygen Destroyer".

Razor: T-Bone. It's over here.

T-Bone: Good. (noticing an empty rocket missile) Let's put it in there.

Razor quickly grabs the destroyer.

T-Bone: (freaking out) DO NOT MOVE IT LIKE THAT!

Razor pauses and stares at T-Bone.

T-Bone: (sweating) Just give it to me.

Razor: What is your problem?

T-Bone: You never know it might explode.

T-Bone slowly takes the oxygen destroyer.

T-Bone: These things are highly dangerous.

T-Bone prepares to put it in the rocket missile and then hears a door squeaking.

T-Bone: (panicking) Oh, s**t.

Razor: What?

T-Bone: We got company.

Outside the labratory, Steele and his Enforcers start searching around the hall to find the destroyer.

Steele: Check every room.

T-Bone grabs the gun he picked up and then waits til Steele starts walking closer.

Razor: (whisper) T-Bone. What are you doing?

T-Bone walks over to the door and then locks it.

Razor: Like that's gonna help.

T-Bone: Razor. Trust me.

Razor: I don't like the way you're saying that.

T-Bone: All right. Here's the plan.

Steele sees the sign on the door that says "laboratory" and then tries to open the door but discovers it's locked and then he hears loud gunshots coming through the window and then out comes the Swat Kats breaking through the glass and T-Bone starts shooting. Razor starts escaping with the Oxygen Destroyer. Steele dodges the bullets and shoots at T-Bone standing up and rushing to follow Razor. Steele continues shooting.

Steele: C'mon, men. After them.

While the Swat Kats are running,...

T-Bone: There's another exit this way.

Razor: Is it close to the Turbokat?

T-Bone: Probably.

T-Bone gets shot in the leg.

T-Bone: Ow! Son of a...

Razor: T-BONE!

T-Bone: Go! Just go!

Razor starts running and Steele marches over to T-Bone and grabs him and holds him to the wall.

Steele: So nice to see you again, Swat Kat.

T-Bone: In your dreams.

Steele: What was your friend carrying?

T-Bone: None of your business.

Steele: (pointing a gun to his face) Why don't you tell me right now before I put this bullet in your face?

T-Bone: Just do it. You'll never find it.

Steele: I already saw it. What was it?

T-Bone: I'm not going to tell you. So you're just gonna have to shoot me.

Steele: You really want me to do that?

T-Bone: Go ahead. Pull it. If that's a REAL Enforcer would do.

Steele starts sweating a little.

T-Bone: You're not a real Enforcer, aren't you?

Steele: I don't know what the hell...

T-Bone punches him in the face and grabs his gun and starts running with a limp. Steele starts shooting at him again. T-Bone reaches in his pocket and grabs a vile of blue stuff and injects it in his leg and starts running faster now. He quickly escapes from the Emergency Exit and jumps down and runs to the Turbokat.

T-Bone: Razor, get it started!

Razor starts the engine of the Turbokat and hops it the backseat and T-Bone jumps. The Turbokat lifts up in the air and Steele and his Enforcers start shooting the Turbokat.

T-Bone: Where's the missile?

Razor: It's in the missile launcher.

T-Bone: Good.

The Turbokat takes off and Steele gets his walkie talkie.

Steele: This is Commander Steele. The Swat Kats got the Oxygen Destroyer. They're on their way to Megakat City with it right now.


	15. The Injured King

The Injured King

The Swat Kats return to Megakat City with the Oxygen Destroyer.

Razor: I'm not seeing any Enforcers behind us.

T-Bone: They shouldn't bother us now.

Razor glances out the window and sees Godzilla lying on the ground.

Razor: Uh, T-Bone.

T-Bone looks out the window and sees Godzilla and then widens his eyes.

T-Bone: Oh, no.

T-Bone turns the Turbokat towards the giant injured beast and then lands.

Razor: T-Bone, you can't be serious.

T-Bone: We gotta help him.

They hop off the Turbokat and then start running towards the giant beast and they notice how huge the monster is and sees how badly injured he is

T-Bone: Oh, my god. Look how big he is.

Razor: This is crazy.

Godzilla opens his eyes and glances at the two cats.

Razor: (shaking) T-Bone?

T-Bone: It's okay.

Razor: He might eat you if you get too close.

T-Bone: He's not going to hurt us.

Godzilla watches the Swat Kats get closer.

Razor: What are you going to do?

T-Bone: Reach in the compartments and take out the blue stuff.

Razor: Blue stuff?

T-Bone: It's the Med-X. Take out five doses.

Razor: Okay.

Razor rushes to the Turbokat. T-Bone prepares to talk to Godzilla.

T-Bone: (smiles) Hey big guy.

Godzilla breathes through his nose.

T-Bone: It's okay. We're here to help you.

Godzilla growls at T-Bone.

T-Bone: (backing away) Easy. Easy.

Razor reaches in the compartment and finds the Med-X and takes the five containers. T-Bone tries to comfort him.

T-Bone: It's alright. We're not gonna hurt you.

Razor arrives to the hurt beast and fills up the syringes.

Razor: Are you sure this is gonna work? He's as big as a building.

T-Bone: Remember. Five doses.

Razor: How many did you use for that leg?

T-Bone: I just needed one. Godzilla's gonna need more. (to Godzilla) We're gonna help you feel better.

Godzilla stares down at T-Bone as he's unsure what he's doing. Razor sticks the needle through his belly and Godzilla doesn't flinch. He then injects the medicine in to help with the wounds.

Razor: That's one.

T-Bone: Four more.

T-Bone sits down on a rock and talks to Godzilla again.

T-Bone: I know what you've been trying to do. All you're doing is trying to help. I get that.

Razor watches T-Bone talk to him.

T-Bone: See, I'm a hero like you.

Razor: (clears throats)

T-Bone: And my friend, Razor. When I saw you arrive to the city, I saw you trying to save us from the Ci-Kat-A. Because the Ci-Kat-A's are so strong that nothing can kill them. But you showed up and then attacked them and that got me thinking that you're the only hope for Megakat City. I never thought of a monster who saves us all. You're the king of monsters and also the savior of our city.

Godzilla then notices Razor fixing him up.

T-Bone: That's Razor. He's my friend.

Godzilla then looks at T-Bone.

T-Bone: I'm T-Bone.

Razor: I just injected the last one.

T-Bone: He should be able to stand now.

Godzilla looks at both of the cats letting him know that they're helping him.

T-Bone: We're the Swat Kats.

Godzilla starts standing up while the Swat Kats are watching him stand up.

Razor: So, he is a good guy.

T-Bone: That's why he's the king.

Godzilla finally remains standing and then lets out his roar. Then, the Enforcers arrive to the Swat Kats. T-Bone and Razor looks behind them and then draw their weapons.

T-Bone: We just left this party.

Godzilla roars at the Enforcers. Callie hops out of one of them and then Ozzy steps out of his vehicle.

Callie: Guys! (hugging) I thought you were dead.

T-Bone: What's going on?

Ozzy: Swat Kats. You're one of us now.

Razor: What do you mean?

Felina: Steele is not a real Enforcer. He has his own army. You're joining us.


	16. The Swat Enforcers

The Swat Enforcers

Meanwhile with the Ci-Kat-A's laying around their nest, their eggs start getting closer to hatching so that they can feast on the city. Then, Viper returns to the Biochemical Labs.

Viper: That's it. This is the night... hell breaks loose.

Viper searches for the growing mutagen.

Viper: Where is it? Where is it?

Viper spots the stuff he's looking for and he grabs it and then starts working on the experiment.

Viper: Time for Godzilla to face his true enemy.

Godzilla returns to the city and then the Ci-Kat-A's hear the sound of the footsteps and the male starts flying over to Godzilla.

Godzilla: (roars)

Ci-Kat-A makes a sound telling him to leave the nest.

Meanwhile at the Enforcer hangar, T-Bone lays down a map of the city and explains the plan to get rid of the Ci-Kat-A.

T-Bone: Okay. Here's where we start our night. You Enforcers are going to take care of the bugs flying towards you and do the same thing with the Steele Enforcer. As of today, we are now the Swat Enforcers.

Razor: I know Ozzy just became the commander. But he's our second commander. We, the Swat Kats, are in lead command.

Felina: T-Bone and Razor are going to fire the oxygen missile right on the nest of the Ci-Kat-A. Godzilla will take care of the Ci-Kat-A's.

Dr. Sinian: But what about Dr. Viper? He's the one behind this.

T-Bone: We haven't seen Dr. Viper since all this destruction started.

Razor: But we do know is that he may be hiding from us?

Ozzy: What does that mean?

T-Bone: He wants us to find him.

Enforcer: So you're saying that may be his plan.

T-Bone: Possibly. But we don't know if we're walking into his trap or not.

Razor: Maybe just walking into the city could be a trap. So stay above ground.

T-Bone: Felina, you're in charge of the squad taking out the bugs. Ozzy, you got the computer. Callie, Mayor, stay put. Razor...

Razor faces T-Bone.

T-Bone: Kick some tail.

Razor: (smiles) Aw, s**t. I never heard that line in a while.

T-Bone: (to the Enforcers) All right. Move in.

The Enforcer report to their ships and start their engines. The Swat Kats prepare to hop on their Turbokat.

Callie: Guys.

T-Bone and Razor look back at Callie.

Callie: Please, be careful.

T-Bone: I will.

Razor: You can count on us.

Callie smiles and nods and they hear a loud thud.

Razor: What the hell was that?

They look over to the city and watch a lot of building collapse.

T-Bone: Holy s**t.

Callie: Is that...

T-Bone: It's not Godzilla.

The sees a giant scaled skin.

Razor: That thing is green.

T-Bone: I know who it is. Razor, get in the jet.

The Swat Kats rush to the Turbokat and hop in and then take off.


	17. The Giant Lizard Monster

The Giant Lizard Monster

Godzilla starts marching towards the Ci-Kat-A to attack him.

Ci-Kat-A: (howl)

The Ci-Kat-A charges at Godzilla and the beast attacks the insect. Then the female arrives and grabs Godzilla throws him to a building and then stands up.

Godzilla: (roars)

The male starts spitting on him causing him to roar again and then chomp at his wings and charges at the bug and the Ci-Kat-A tackles him but Godzilla grabs the male and slams him to the ground and the Ci-Kat-A spits on him again and gets up.

Godzilla: (angry roar)

And unknown roar goes off and Godzilla turns his head away and looks over at what appears to be a giant lizard monster that looks like Dr. Viper. Meaning Dr. Viper is no more, but now the Giant Lizard Monster. The Lizard Monster marches towards Godzilla and makes a final step and lets out a big louder roar.

Giant Lizard Monster: (roars)

Godzilla: (roaring back)

They stand against each other and then the Giant Lizard Monster tackles Godzilla and the kaiju starts tackling back. Then the Ci-Kat-A's return to their nests and then the male makes a warning sound the bug swarm.

The Swat Enforcers enter the city at see the giant swarm of the mini Ci-Kat-A's. The Turbokat joins.

T-Bone: Fire at will.

They start firing at the bugs and the bugs start spitting at the jets dodging the attacks.

T-Bone: Remember. Don't touch the acid spit.

Swat Enforcer: Got it.

T-Bone: Good luck.

The Turbokat leaves the Enforcers to the fight and approaches the two giant monsters fighting. T-Bone looks at the green one and realizes.

T-Bone: Oh, my god. It's Viper.

Razor: Viper? You mean he's...

T-Bone: The Giant Lizard Monster.

Razor: This isn't good.

T-Bone: Leave it to Godzilla. We gotta shoot this thing down.

Razor: Uh, T-Bone. I don't think now is a good time.

T-Bone: What's going on?

Razor: We got company.

The Steele Enforcers arrive and join the battle and shoots at the Swat Kats.

T-Bone: Oh, mother...

Razor: Go! Go!

The Turbokat makes a U-Turn and speeds up while the Steele Enforcers start chasing them down.

T-Bone: (on the radio) Swat Enforcers. This is T-Bone. The Steele Enforcers are here. I repeat. The Steele Enforcers are here.

Razor: Turn! Turn! Turn!

T-Bone turns to the left and the Steele Enforcers start chasing them down.

Razor: (realizing) Wait. T-Bone. The jets. They're all the same as the Swat Enforcers. They all have the same logo.

T-Bone: Oh, you're right.

Razor: How do we know the good guys from the bad guys?

T-Bone: If they're shooting at you, they're bad.

Razor: Okay.

T-Bone: Just hang on.

The Steele Enforcers start firing at the Turbokat. Then the bugs interrupt and attack the Steele Enforcers.

T-Bone: That oughta hold them for a while.

The Giant Lizard Monster continues brawling with Godzilla. The male Ci-Kat-A arrives and attacks Godzilla. The Lizard bites Godzilla's shoulder and Godzilla throws him. Then the Turbokat locks the Lizard on target and fires and hits the Lizard causing him to let go of Godzilla. The Lizard roars at the Turbokat and Godzilla tackles him to the ground.

T-Bone: That got him.

Razor: T-Bone, I have a feeling Megakat City isn't here anymore.

T-Bone: It's still here, Razor. Right now it's Megakat Mayhem.

Razor: (looking on the radar) The female's at her nest.

T-Bone: Okay, then, I have a plan.

Razor: You're not gonna let her eat us, are you?

T-Bone: She's gonna try to. And then, we get Felina to distract her.

Razor realizes that T-Bone has an idea to destroy the nest.

Razor: I love this idea.

T-Bone: Let's not disappoint her, shall we?

Godzilla continues fighting the Giant Lizard Monster and then gets hit by a missile coming from Commander Steele.

Steele: A little taste of your own freakin' medicine.

Godzilla roars at Commander Steele and gets tackled by the Lizard Monster causing him to collapse and the ground.

Steele: Guess we have a monster on our side now. Okay, soldiers. New plan. Do not fire at the green monster. He's on our side now.


	18. Nest Mayhem

Nest Mayhem

Razor: T-Bone, I just realized. The rocket missile we put the oxygen stuff in.

T-Bone: Yes?

Razor: I noticed it has a timer on it.

T-Bone: So, we stick to Plan B if this doesn't work. Well then, pray that it does.

The Steele Enforcers fire at Godzilla.

Steele: He's too strong. The Swat Kats have the Oxygen Destroyer.

Steele Enforcer: Should we follow them?

Steele: No, I'll deal with them.

Godzilla smacks down one of the Enforcer causing the jet to explode and continues the mayhem with the Giant Lizard Monster by tackling him again.

Steele: This is one hell of a night.

Back to the Swat Kats, they approach the female comforting her eggs and the Swat Kats fire at the Ci-Kat-A making her very angry and causing her to chase them down. Passing the other giant beasts fighting. As Godzilla sees the female, he grabs her by the leg and then attacks her and the males tackles him.

T-Bone: Well, that worked. Do we still need the timer?

Razor: I guess not. But let's try it anyway.

The Turbokat lands near the giant Ci-Kat-A nest. The Swat Kats hop down and reach under the jet and take out the rocket missile.

Razor: Oh, my god. I never seen anything like this.

T-Bone: This is a lot worse than the last Ci-Kat-A we killed.

Then a gunfire interrupts them from Commander Steele. T-Bone fires back and hands Razor a gun. Commander Steele shoots around the missile

T-Bone: Stop shooting! We have a missile! (to Razor) Hide it!

Razor grabs the missile and makes a run for it and Steele shoots around Razor and a Steele Enforcer grabs him.

Steele: Drop it!

T-Bone freezes and drops the gun.

T-Bone: Steele, what the hell are you doing?

Steele: I'm coming to get what I want. And I want the missile. Godzilla must die.

T-Bone: We're all going to die if you do this!

Steele: Like I give a s**t!

Razor: Steele! You can't do this! There are innocent civilians in this city! Is this what you really want?

Steele: I've gotten what I wanted a long time ago! Oh, soldier. My missile.

T-Bone: (reaching for his gun) I don't think so.

Steele: (aiming his gun at T-Bone) Not one move or I will blow your head off!

T-Bone gives Steele the death stare.

Steele: You got a staring problem?

T-Bone: I'm going to kill you for this.

Steele: That's it. Soldier, blow the skinny one's head off.

T-Bone quickly grabs his gun at shoots the Enforcer holding Razor hostage. Steele shoots at both of the Swat Kats. The Ci-Kat-A's hear the gunshots coming from the nest and make a sound and fly over to the nest and see the Swat Kats firing at the Steele letting her know they are going to destroy the nest and she roars at them and Steele sees the female staring down at him. Steele shoots the giant bug but she doesn't take affect.

Steele: (afraid) Oh, god.

T-Bone: (to Razor) Quick, the missile.

The Swat Kats grab the missile and quickly carrying it back to the Turbokat.

Steele: (to the Swat Kats) Hey! Don't leave me here!

The Ci-Kat-A growls and crawls closer to Steele who stares at her in fear.

Steele: Nice buggy.

The Ci-Kat-A then grabs him with her mouth and then starts eating him up. The Swat Kats close their eyes from watching Steel get eaten.

Razor: I don't remember this being Plan B.

The Ci-Kat-A then crawls toward the Swat Kats preparing to eat them, too. They quickly insert the missile back in and they notice the giant insect preparing to spit on them and then they hear a strange sound and notice it's coming from Godzilla. His spikes appear to be glowing while he's inhaling and then lets his atomic breath on the female Ci-Kat-A.

T-Bone: (surprised) Holy s**t! Did you see that?

Razor: Atomic breath!

Godzilla continues his atomic breath and the male Ci-Kat-A stops him by tackling him.

T-Bone: Get the missile back.

They return the missile back to the nest and then lands it on the center of the nest. T-Bone looks at all the eggs preparing.

T-Bone: This thing is massive. Hurry, set it to one minute.

Razor activates the timer on the missile.

Razor: This thing will only explode without firing in the sky. Are you sure?

T-Bone: Just do it.

The timer is set to one minute.

Razor: It's set.

T-Bone: Good. Let's go!

They quickly start running out of the nest and guy stopped by the male Ci-Kat-A staring down at them.

T-Bone: Oh, s**t.

The Ci-Kat-A prepares to spit on the Swat Kats and then Godzilla tackles him and attacks him and rips his legs off of his body and atomic breathes on his head causing it to melt off. The Swat Kats quickly hop in the Turbokat and fly away. The timer on the missile reaches to zero and the missile explodes on the entire nest of the Ci-Kat-A's eggs. The female rushes towards the nest and notices the nest has been destroyed and then howls in emotion. Godzilla approaches the female and grabs her and then rips her head off her body and then roars in victory.


	19. The Final Mayhem

The Final Mayhem

The Swat Kats then return to the bugs attacking the city and then start taking them out.

T-Bone: They won't be needing their boss now.

Razor: No kidding.

T-Bone: Where did the Lizard go?

Razor: I thought he was fighting Godzilla.

The Enforcers rejoin the Swat Kats and start taking out the last of the giant insects.

Felina: How did it go, boys?

T-Bone: The Ci-Kat-A's are dead.

Felina: Great work.

The Giant Lizard Monster grabs the Turbokat and roars at the Swat Kats.

Razor: (struggling to unstrap) Son of a b*tch! I can't unbelt myself!

T-Bone: Me, neither!

The Lizard aims the Turbokat closer to his mouth.

T-Bone: Eject! Eject!

The Swat Kats eject out of the Turbokat leaving the Lizard to eat the Turbokat. The Swat Kats release their parachutes to land on the lower ground. The Lizard chases them down and grabs T-Bone.

Razor: T-Bone!

While in the hands of the Giant Lizard Monster, T-Bone grabs his gun and tries to shoot but he's out of bullets. Razor lands on the lower ground and grabs his and starts shooting the lizard.

T-Bone: Razor! This won't work!

The Lizard handles T-Bone by the shirt and opens his mouth preparing to swallow him but then feels something sharp on his shoulder causing him to drop T-Bone and then T-Bone gets grabbed by Godzilla saving his life and then he sets him down letting him run back to Razor. The Lizard Monster and Godzilla go in to the final mayhem.

Giant Lizard: (roars)

Godzilla: (roars)

Godzilla tackles him to a building causing it to collapse and the Giant Lizard tackles back and then Godzilla bites his arm causing him to scratch his face making him roar like angry and then letting out his atomic breath on the Lizard.

T-Bone: (on the walkie talkie) This is T-Bone. We're in front of McDonald's on Feral St. Pick us up as soon as possible.

The Lizard dodges the last atomic breath and roars at him once more and then gets tackled towards the Swat Kats.

T-Bone: Quick! Get out of the way!

They escape before they got crushed by the giant beast fighting. While the Lizard is pinned down, he bites his shoulder and Godzilla makes another atomic breath on his face causing him to push Godzilla off of him causing Godzilla to fall through a building. The Enforcer chopper arrives to the Swat Kats letting down a ladder and they start grabbing the ladder and the Enforcers take off.

Razor: Look at this.

T-Bone: Megakat is history, now.

They start watching Godzilla and the Lizard getting in the fight. Godzilla grabs the Lizard by the head and then pulls his mouth open and shoots his atomic breath down the Lizard's throat finishing him off by killing him. The giant dead lizard drops on the ground and finally stands up and then roars in victory.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

The next morning at the Enforcer, the Swat Kats search around the city for survivors on the screen.

Mayor Manx: Any survivors.

T-Bone: Still looking.

Felina and the others search around on foot for survivors of the attack.

Razor: Felina. To your left.

Felina looks to her left and notices a kitten that looks familiar to T-Bone.

T-Bone: Hey. That kid was on the airplane with me.

Mayor Manx: What airplane?

T-Bone: (secretive) I was on vacation.

Ozzy walks in.

Ozzy: T-Bone. You have a visitor.

T-Bone walks outside the front and sees Callie standing outside waiting for her on a white dress holding red flowers.

T-Bone: (smiles) What is that?

Callie: This is your gift.

T-Bone: Flowers? You sure you don't wanna keep half of it.

Callie: C'mon, T-Bone. You know how I badly crazy I am about you.

Callie wraps her arms around him.

T-Bone: So, this is my visitor? Ozzy said I had a visitor.

Callie: I just had him do a surprise for you.

T-Bone: I was expecting pizza

Callie: (laugh) I just realized. There's two of my cat friends that I hope have made it.

T-Bone: You got a boyfriend?

Callie: I have you. But I've been so worried about those two... (realize) Oh, my car!

T-Bone: (realizing) Crap! I forgot about your car!

Callie looks at T-Bone.

T-Bone: I forgot how beautiful it was the last time I saw it!

Callie: Well, I don't care about the now. The two of my friend friends might be in a better place.

T-Bone realizes it's time she knows the true identity so he decides to improvise.

T-Bone: Callie? There's something I have to show.

Callie: What's that?

T-Bone: (sigh) Can you turn around and look at me?

Callie looks at T-Bone and watches him take his helmet off of his head and then unties his mask and reveals himself as Chance having her all surprised.

Callie: So... all these years... you've been saving the city.

Callie starts walking towards Chance.

Callie: Chance, I...

Chance puts his finger on his lips.

Chance: You wanna walk?

Callie: Sure.

Chance glances at Godzilla standing up and Callie looks behind her and sees him standing.

Callie: On second thought, I wanna enjoy the view.

Godzilla stirs himself up to wake up and then starts walking towards the ocean. Chance and Callie wrap her arms around each other watching the heroic beast jump back in the water.

Razor: (stepping) T-Bone, do you have a min...

Razor sees Chance without his helmet and mask on letting him know that Chance confessed he's a Swat Kat and then he takes off his helmet and his mask revealing himself as Jake walking towards Chance and Callie joining them as they watch Godzilla leave the city. The beast goes deep in the water.

Jake: Well? What's gonna happen now?

Chance: We wait.

Jake: Till what?

Chance: Till we ever see him again.

Meanwhile at the lair of the evil Dark Kat who was believed to have been dead, Dark Kat sits in chair watching the devastated Megakat City.

Dark Kat: Impossible. Dr. Viper was a great scientist. But yet that beast destroyed him. And I thought those Swat Kats were dead.

The Kreeplings start playing around giving Dark Kat a headache.

Dark Kat: Knock it off! I'm already getting a headache.

Then, the kreeplings guarding the door get approached by someone in a cloak. The kreepling begin to attack but they somehow start choking.

Cloaked Figure: You will take me to your leader.

Dark Kat notices on camera that the kreeplings let an intruder.

Dark Kat: Those stupid kreeplings!

The Cloaked mysterious someone starts walking into the throne of the evil Dark Kat.

Dark Kat: Who goes there?

Dark Kat grabs his gun and then the cloaked figure takes his hand out and the gun flies towards his hand.

Dark Kat: Who are you?

The mysterious thing shows its face but in an armoured masked helmet.

Masked Helmet: I am here to grant your wish. I'm not what you think I am.

Dark Kat: Why should I listen to you?

Masked Helmet: Because I know your situation to destroy these Swat Kats. Come with me to my ship. I can show you the power.

Dark Kat: The power of what.

The masked helmet takes out his stick from his belt and then out comes a red blade of light showing two smaller blades on the side.

Masked Helmet: My name is Kylo Ren. And I'm here to show you the ways of the force.

Dark Kat: The force?

Kylo Ren: Join me and I will train you to become a Sith.

The Swat Kats Will Return


End file.
